


Приключения Веника

by Vanessa_Kryze



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Kryze/pseuds/Vanessa_Kryze
Summary: Эзра находит маленького лот-котёнка и приносит его на корабль. Но вот знает ли он, какого хитреца приютил?





	1. Начало

Я шёл по лотальскому полю. Часа два назад Гера отправила, а точнее будет сказать, послала меня гулять. Нет, ну а что я такого сделал? Это вообще Чоппер виноват. Вот он, кстати, рядышком едет. И жестикулирует манипуляторами. Бурчит.

Мы проходили недалеко от скал, когда моё внимание неожиданно привлёк странный предмет в траве. Что-то серое. Ой, да оно движется!

Я подошёл ближе. Надо же, это лотальский котёнок! Какой лапочка. Такой маленький и совсем один.

Зверёк ползает в траве и пищит. Наверное потерялся. Я подошёл и наклонился к нему. Сначала серенькое чудо в тёмную полосочку сжалось в комочек, но потом принюхалось-прислушалось, подняло ушки и дружелюбно мяукнуло.

— Иди сюда, — я протянул к нему руку ладонью вверх.

Ещё раз мяукнув, он неуклюже закарабкался на протянутую руку.

«Да он лёгкий, как перо» — подумал я. Он явно был голодным. Его глазки с надеждой смотрели на меня, словно два драгоценных зелёных камня.

Чоппер, всё это время наблюдавший за мной, забурчал.

— Нет, Чоп, мы не оставим его здесь.

Дроид вновь буркнул.

— И топить мы его тоже не станем, — я устремил на него гневный взгляд и, взяв зверька на руки, прижал его к себе. — Пошли на корабль.

***

Вернувшись на «Призрак», я показал котёнка команде. Сабин, увидев чудо стала умиляться и гладить его между ушей. Гера и Кейнан сначала поворчали, что я притащил на корабль бродячее животное, но потом сами стали гладить мальца. Зеб же остался при своём мнении. Мы решили оставить этого пушистика!

Зайдя в кают-компанию, Сабин налила ему молока, а остальные сели на диванчик.

— Как назовём его? — спросила Сабин.

— Может — Меч, — предложил я.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Кейнан. — Представь: мы на миссии, я говорю тебе: «дай мне меч», и ты протягиваешь мне кота… штурмовики живот от смеха надорвут.

— Мурзик? — спросила Гера. — Или Бластер… нет, это тоже не подходит.

— А давайте: Веник? — предложил Кейнан, смотря как котёнок размахивает хвостиком из стороны в сторону, лакая молоко.

— Веня, — сказала Гера и улыбнулась.

— Веня, Веня, — позвал его я.

Котёнок повернул мордочку в мою сторону, облизнулся и вернулся к своему занятию.

Я передразнил его жест, показав язык, и откинулся на спинку общего диванчика.

Вот так вот у нас появился кот.

Но никто не догадывался, какая хитрая мышь скрывается под милой кошачьей мордой.

Приключения только начинались…


	2. "Верни мой меч!"

Прошло три дня с тех пор, как у нас на корабле поселился Веня.

Всё бы ничего, но этот котёнок оказался таким хитрым, что не в сказке сказать ни пером описать.

Он очень любил подставлять меня, но каждый раз, когда его заставали на месте преступления, он делал совершенно невинный вид. В итоге вся вина падала на меня.

Единственный, кого боялся прохвост — Гера. При ней он прикидывался ангелочком, но стоит ей удалиться… мне стоит бежать за ней следом, дабы уберечься от серого кома хитрости.

И всё же он стал любимчиком команды.

Вот однажды утром я вышел из своей каюты, ничего вроде бы не предвещало беды. На свою голову я забыл о том, с кем теперь живу.

Ну так вот, я открыл дверцу каюты, а этот серый негодник будто этого и ждал. Он бросился мне под ноги, а я, не заметив его, споткнулся и урвался носом вперёд. Размахивая руками, как вольный тайбайди крыльями, я уже приготовился встретиться с дверью на противоположной стороне коридора. И вот опять к большому несчастью дверца в каюту Сабин оказалась открыта…

Судя по расставленным на полу ящикам с краской, мандалорка рисовала. Но после того, как я совершил не очень удачный полёт, её аэрографы разлетелись в разные стороны.

Моля Силу о пощаде, я поднялся на ноги. Сабин стояла рядом и, уперев руки в бока, гневно смотрела на меня.

— Я эт-то не специально, — жалкая попытка спастись от гнева мандалорки не привела ни к чему хорошему.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю? — прошипела она.

— Это всё Веня, — я вновь попытался оправдаться.

Сабин посмотрела на серого котёнка, взгляд её смягчился. Но, как оказалось, ненадолго.

— Не сваливай вину на кота, — она взяла Веню на руки. — И лучше тебе слинять отсюда по хорошему.

— Меня уже тут нет, — я стремглав поднялся и выбежал в коридор.

Войдя в кабину пилота, я увидел Геру, что сидела в своём кресле. Корабль бороздил просторы космоса.

— Что у вас там за шум? — поинтересовалась она.

— Веня под ноги попался, — объяснил я, садясь в кресло второго пилота.

— И ты получил от Сабин, — добавила тви’лека.

Мне оставалось лишь кивнуть, подтверждая её слова.

— А куда мы летим? — я только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что мы куда-то летим.

— На Миркос, — ответила Гера.

— Какое-то задание?

— Оно только для меня и Кейнана.

Гера посмотрела на меня и, поняв, что мне ничего не понятно, пояснила:  
— У нас тут встреча с курьером. Для общей безопасности вам лучше не выходить за пределы корабля. Вас не должен никто видеть.

— Теперь понятно.

Тут вошёл Кейнан. Бесцеремонно согнав меня с кресла, он обратился к Гере:  
— Ты уверена, что курьер прибыл?

— Да, — кивнула Гера, не отрывая внимание от штурвала. — Его посадку в шаттл и прибытие на планету подтвердили.

Кейнан хмыкнул и посмотрел на меня.

— Что? — я поймал на себе его взгляд.

Джаррус отмахнулся.

— Да так, ничего.

Разговор зашёл в тупик, и я, убедившись, что от меня ничего не требуется, направился в кают-компанию.

Там сидела Сабин. Вени поблизости не было.

— Ты уже знаешь о миссии? — спросила меня мандалорка.

— Да. А ты случаем не знаешь, что там за курьер?

— Мне известно только то, что это родианец. Об остальном Гера решила промолчать.

Я решил больше не задавать вопросов и отправился в свою каюту.

Корабль слегка шатнуло и гул двигателей стих — "Призрак" приземлился.

Зеба в каюте не было. Ну и хорошо, хоть посижу в тишине.

Но радоваться мне пришлось недолго. Дверца моей каюты отъехала в сторону. Я ожидал увидеть там ласата, но это был не он. Веня!

Ещё вчера мы заметили, что этот кот без проблем может открывать двери. Причём эту его особенность выявил Чоппер. Дроид публично запер котёнка в кладовке в кают-компании. Тогда он и продемонстрировал нам своё мастерство. Хотя перед этим минут пять протяжно мяукал, сидя в взаперти.

— Ну что, чудик, иди сюда, — я похлопал рукой по койке, подзывая Веника.

Котёнок наклонил голову и мяукнул.

— Иди сюда, — более настойчивее произнёс я.

Котёнок замурлыкал и в припрыжку подбежал ко мне. Вот ведь вредное животное.

Запрыгнув на койку, он вновь мяукнул. Я уже думал, что он приблизится ко мне, но это хитрое создание перепрыгнуло на стол и село, высокомерно глядя на меня.

Рядом с его лапами лежал мой световой меч. Я подумал, что неплохо было бы держать меч при себе, но не успел и глазом моргнуть, как кот схватил эфес в зубы и выбежал за дверь.

— Стой, вредитель! — я бросился за ним. Не хватало ещё только сорвать миссию Геры. Она тогда не только мне уши оторвёт!

Кот остановился перед дверью в кабину пилота. Она оказалась закрыта, а датчик движения не улавливал столь мелкое существо.

«Вот и попался!» — подумал я, но ошибся. Кот, напружинив лапы, подпрыгнул в воздух и провёл хвостом по панели управления.

— Вот ведь… хитрый, — проворчал я, вбегая следом.

От моего взора не укрылось то, как в люке, ведущем в грузовой отсек, мелькнул кончик серого хвоста.

«Ну держись!»

Спустившись следом за ним, я осмотрелся. Трап корабля был закрыт, слава Силе. Этот хитрец сидел рядом, держа в зубах меч, и довольно помахивал хвостом.

— А ну отдай…

Кот сдавленно мяукнул, не разжимая зубов. Я уже было обрадовался, ведь смогу поймать его тут… ой, как же ошибся.

Кот, выполнив высокий прыжок, лапами нажал на кнопку трапа.

Он медленно опустился, а у меня перехватило дыхание. Не дай сарлакк Гера меня увидит, да она коврик из меня сделает, если я сорву сделку с курьером!

Осторожно выглянув наружу, я убедился, что остался незамеченным. Мы приземлились в каком-то ангаре, заставленном контейнерами. Поискал взглядом Веника.

Вот ведь таракан! — он перебежал на другой конец ангара. Положил меч на один из ящиков и сел рядом, размахивая хвостом.

— Вот доберусь до тебя…

Убедившись, что Геры здесь нет, я, пригнувшись, направился к коту.

Стараясь не шуметь, я прокрался среди ящиков. Не хватало только, чтобы меня заметили.

Ура! Добрался до контейнера. Повесив меч на пояс, я взглянул на кота. Вот ведь морда — сидит и улыбается своей широкой пастью.

Вновь осмотрелся. О нет! Гера в компани Кейнана и какого-то родианца приближаются к «Призраку». Ну всё, конец. Если меня заметят, моя жизнь не стоит и ломаного кредита.

Согнувшись ещё в три погибели, я пополз обратно. Мне очень повезло, ведь курьер стоял ко мне спиной, зато Гера с Кейнаном вполне могли заметить меня.

Когда до трапа оставалось метров десять, я вдруг почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Но всего лишь на мгновение.

Гера по-прежнему смотрела на родианца. Кейнан вообще смотрел куда-то в небо.

Собравшись с силами, я совершил последний рывок и беззвучно забежал на корабль.

Кажется пронесло. Я поднялся в кают-компанию и рухнул на диванчик перед голостолом. Кот тоже прибежал и теперь безмятежно пил из своей миски, будто ничего и не произошло. На мгновение он оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на меня. Я шутливо пригрозил ему кулаком и усмехнулся.

Минут десять спустя на корабль вернулись Гера с Кейнаном. Тви’лека направилась в кабину пилота, а Кейнан поднялся ко мне.

Он сел рядом и откинулся на спинку диванчика. Кажется они и вправду ничего не заметили.

Двигатели корабля вновь загудели, и «Призрак» взлетел в воздух.

— Как прошла миссия? — спросил я.

— Отлично, — ответил Джаррус, посмотрев на меня, и улыбнулся. — Только в следующий раз постарайся не высовываться.

Я вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на кота.

«Да что ж за день-то такой?!»


	3. Кошачье граффити

_Лотал.  
Поля Лотала, окраина Лотал-Сити._

Очередное утро на «Призраке». В этот день Гера взяла с собой Зеба, Кейнана и Чоппера и отправилась в город. Мы же с Сабин остались на корабле.

Я сидел в кают-компании и смотрел ГолоНет. Сабин разбирала аэрографы в каюте. Сие серое существо по имени Веня втихаря шкодило где-то на корабле.

Я уже было подумал, что сегодня мы обойдёмся без приключений, но, как говориться: «Ещё не вечер»… и даже не полдень.

Ничего не предвещало беды. Веня, у которого уже выработалась сноровка, открыл дверцу и вальяжно зашёл в кают-компанию. Я не обратил на его появление особого внимания.

Кот, удостоверившись, что его миска пуста, подошёл к моим ногам и громко мяукнул.

Одним мановением руки я открыл дверцу нижнего шкафчика рядом с миской. Оттуда по воздуху выплыл небольшой контейнер. Я колыхнул кистью, и немного корма высыпалось. Веня посмотрел на свой «стол» и перевёл взгляд на меня, будто говоря: «И это всё?»

Кисть колыхнулась ещё раз, и половина контейнера высыпалась на пол. Остальное же залетело обратно в ящик, закрыв за собой дверь.

Веня потёрся своим широким лбом об мою ногу и потрусил к миске.

Минут пять он сосредоточенно хрустел, а затем затих. Мне стало интересно, что же он задумал на этот раз. Я осмотрел каюту, но кота не нашёл.

«Странно всё это…»

Примерно минуту спустя, из каюты Сабин послышался грохот. Ещё через секунду в кают-компанию заскочил Веник, держа в зубах баллончик для аэрографа.

— А ну отдай! — крикнула Сабин, вбегая следом. — Ты ведь его испортишь!

— Хех, сегодня жертва ты, — усмехнулся я, наблюдая, как кот забирается на верхний ящик в углу каюты.

— Сейчас жертвой станешь ты, если не помолчишь, — пригрозила мне Сабин, пытаясь достать Веню. — Помоги поймать его. Он мне баллончик перетрясёт.

Я поднялся и подошёл к ящику, на котором сидел кот. Он смотрел на нас свысока, щуря свои глазищи.

— Я за метлой, — произнесла Сабин, выходя из кают-компании.

— Ну всё, хвост, беги, — сказал я, смотря на лот-кота. — Она разозлилась.

Сабин вернулась, держа в руках метлу. Кот смекнул что к чему и спрыгнул со шкафчика. Сабин хотела поймать его, но он оказался проворней и быстро выбежал в коридор.

— Держи его!

Я бросился за ним. Хитрец будто специально выводил нас из себя. Ну нет на него никакой управы!

Пробегая по коридору, я успел пару раз поскользнуться и снести несколько косяков. Сабин шла следом. Кот хотел вбежать в кабину пилота, но я среагировал быстрее и потоком Силы закрыл дверь. Веня понял, что открыть её уже не успеет и резко свернул в бок.

Там оказалась каюта Сабин. Дверь, как назло, была открыта.

— Не пускай его туда, — послышался голос хозяйки каюты у меня за спиной.

Но было поздно. Я остановился у двери. Сабин подбежала следом.

— Веня, отдай баллончик, — позвал его я.

Кот, будто поняв смысл моих слов, помотал головой из стороны в сторону и вприпрыжку подбежал к койке Сабин.

— Ну всё, — Сабин подошла и метко запустила принесённую метлу в кота. Снаряд пролетел ровно над стоящими на полу ящиками с краской и ударился о край кровати, едва не достигнув цели.

— Ты с правой стороны окружаешь, я с левой, — сказала Сабин, заходя в каюту.

Веня тем временем забрался на самую высокую полку, где стояли картриджи для аэрографов. Он забрался на один из них и посмотрел на нас.

Я подошёл к нему.

— Кись-кись-кись, — позвала Сабин.

Кот вильнул хвостом и, посмотрев на нас, как на дураков, спрыгнул вниз. Почти спрыгнул. Сабин помешала его точно рассчитанному прыжку. Он немного неудачно приземлился и заскользил лапами по полу. Его занесло, и он сбил свой тушкой один из контейнеров. Из него посыпалось содержимое. На нашу беду это была краска. Всё это феерично вылилось на кота.

Тот ещё быстрей припустил вон из каюты, разбрызгивая по кораблю разноцветные пятна краски.

— Или мы немедленно ловим этого засранца или можем идти готовить себе могилки. Гера нас прибьёт, — Сабин посмотрела на следы кошачьих лап на полу и направилась по ним.

Выйдя в коридор, я увидел, что он весь забрызган краской. Веня, когда открывает двери, совершает прыжок. Видимо в этот раз он поступил так же, и краска на его шерсти разлетелась по стенам…

— Он в кабине пилота, — я проследил за следами.

Мы с Сабин бросились туда. Как оказалось, не только мы боимся Геру, но и кот. Несмотря ни на что, он почти не забрызгал ничего.

Спустившись в багажный отсек, нарушителя порядка заметили сразу. Он сидел у закрытого трапа, всё ещё держа в зубах баллончик. С усов его капали капли зелёной краски. Хвост метался из стороны в сторону, окрапляя стены жёлтым и сиреневым цветами.

— Закрой люк наверх, — я кивнул на лестницу и панель управления.

Сабин повернула рычаг и люк перекрыли прутья решётки.

— Всё, котик, — тихо произнёс я, приближаясь к нему. — Ты влип.

Сабин стала подходить к нему с правого бока. Веня переводил пристальный взгляд поочерёдно на каждого из нас. В глазах горел азарт погони.

Я бросился в его сторону. Но кот был готов, поэтому отпрыгнул вбок. Там его ждала Сабин. Она схватила зверя за туловище и подняла вырывающегося прохвоста над собой. Я подошёл и отобрал у него баллончик для аэрографа.

— Нужно убраться здесь как можно быстрее, — сказала Сабин. — Гера скоро вернётся.

***

Прошло примерно полтора часа и «Призрак» был более-менее чист.

Я сидел в коридоре и оттирал щёткой пятно на стене. Веня, весь перепачканный в краске, сидел рядом и с торжествующим видом наблюдал за мной. Сабин же сидела в своей каюте и оттирала последние пятна на полу.

Мы рассмотрели некоторые «рисунки», оставленные Веником, и решили не стирать их. А что, красиво получилось: вот например, в коридоре, около двери в кабину пилота зияет жёлтый отпечаток трёхпалой кошачьей лапки; а на стене в кабине пилота пятно, похожее на имперский Разрушитель…

Где-то в багажном отсеке послышались голоса. Это Гера и остальные вернулись на корабль.

Вскоре они поднялись в кают-компанию. По пути они обнаружили меня.

Я и Сабин пересказали им всё, что произошло, естественно умолчав о самых фееричных моментах.

Кот всё это время сидел рядом и смотрел на нас.

— И вот мы его поймали, — я подвёл рассказ к концу. — А теперь нам нужно отмыть кота.

Веня услышал слово «отмыть» и глаза его расширились. Воду он любил, но вот мыться просто ненавидел.

Лот-кот медленно начал отходить назад, но тут же был схвачен стоящей рядом Сабин. Убежать он не успел…


	4. Не буди уставшего джедая!

_Лотал.  
Поля Лотала._

Новое утро. Новый день. Новые приключения.

В этот раз Кейнан и я остались на корабле, в то время как Сабин с Герой забрали «Мираж» на тестовые полёты, а Зеб утопал в город поблизости.

Кейнан, улучив возможность, утащил меня на тренировку. Чоппер, оставшийся с нами, вызвался помочь.

Часа полтора мы махались мечами в поле, а Чоп катался рядом и пускал то в меня, то в Кейнана разряды тока.

Веня всё это время скакал где-то в траве.

Вдоволь намахавшись клинками и набросавшись камнями, мы вернулись обратно на «Призрак», где разбрелись кто куда. Я вот, например, отправился в кают-компанию. Кейнан же решил пойти выспаться, так как вчера слишком поздно вернулся с миссии.

Я сидел за голостолом и в очередной раз смотрел ГолоНет. _Империя то… Империя сё… Повстанцы плохие…_. Скучно…

Чоппер же гонял Веню по кораблю. Ну вот не сидится им на месте спокойно, не могут они жить дружно. Вот носятся, как ужаленные туда-сюда весь день…

Неожиданно меня отвлёк странный шум и громкий голос наставника. В следующее мгновение в кают-компанию залетел (по другому не скажешь) Веня. Как и ожидалось, следом за ним нёсся Чоппер. Но в этот раз кот не убегал от дроида, а дроид не гнался за лот-котом. Они от чего-то улепётывали.

Вскоре в кают-компанию вошёл и их преследователь — Кейнан. Причём спокойно так вошёл. Без эмоций.

— Ну всё, — проговорил он. — Где эти… ёжики зелёные?

— Кто? — не понял я и перевёл взгляд на учителя.

— Дроид с котом, — ответил Джаррус, оглядывая помещение. — Где они?

Я указал рукой в ту сторону, куда недавно промчались виновники.

Кейнан медленно прошёл туда.

Как потом выяснилось: Кейнан спокойно лежал в своей каюте и услышал, как открылась дверь. Послышались шорохи и шарканье мелких лапок по полу. Затем Джаррусу на живот прыгнуло что-то тяжёлое. Это был Веня.

Всё бы ничего, но тут подкрался Чоппер. Этот астромех гонял кота по кораблю, пытаясь попасть в него разрядом тока. В этот момент ему выпал отличный шанс. Он выстрелил, но… промахнулся. Заряд попал в Кейнана.

Немного подёргавшись от столь неожиданного выстрела, Джаррус встал, но виновников уже и след простыл.

Несмотря на спокойствие, учитель был зол. Сон как рукой сняло.

Прохвостов он нашёл быстро. Они спрятались в кабине пилота.

Кейнан, войдя туда, запер дверь изнутри.

Я не мог видеть происходящего, но прекрасно слышал возню, шум и грохот.

Это продолжалось минут пятнадцать.

Затем дверь открылась. Оттуда с гордым видом вышел мой учитель. За ним следом, болтаясь в воздухе, выплыли дроид и кот.

***

Когда Гера и остальные вернулись, их удивлению не было предела.

Нет, ну вы представьте: вы приходите, а старый дроид и лот-кот моют пол в кают-компании. Даже кот!

Взяв в свои маленькие лапки губку, он покорно тёр ей пол. Под пристальным взором Кейнана.

Мораль истории проста: не буди спящего джедая!


	5. Веня спешит на помощь!

_Система Аноат.  
Планета Анарна… нет, Антара… тьфу ты, не то… Анантра… короче… А-н-а-н-т-а-п-а-р, вот! Анантапар. Язык в узелок свернуть можно… вот куда нас опять занесло?_

В этот раз наша история начинается в кабине пилота.

Я сидел на кресле позади Сабин. Остальная команда тоже была тут.

Мы долго изучали голокарту странной посадочной площадки на планете Анантапар.

Веня, куда уж без него, прилежно сидел рядом и, делая вид, что умеет читать, смотрел на голограмму.

— Предлагаю спуститься с северной части платформы, — произнесла Гера. — «Призрак» сможет пролететь между скал и подхватить груз.

— Идея хорошая, но как же часовые? — спросил Кейнан.

— Их нужно убрать, — дала очевидный ответ Синдулла.

— Может мы заранее прибудем к платформе и оглушим охрану? — я посмотрел на учителя.

— Можно и так, — он пожал плечами.

— Тогда решено, — Гера выключила проектор Чоппа и повернулась к штурвалу.

Наша миссия заключалась в том, что мы должны забрать груз с платформы, который оставил на Фалкрам. Имперцы приняли ящики за очередную поставку оружия, но они не догадывались о том, что лежит внутри контейнеров. Как, в общем-то, и мы сами.

Вскоре «Призрак», пройдя через верхние слои атмосферы, летел над скалами к нужной нам посадочной платформе.

Все, кроме Геры и Зеба, начали готовиться к миссии и спустились в грузовой отсек.

— М-рря? — раздался позади меня мяв Вени.

— Нет, ты не идёшь с нами, — я поднял кота на руки и попытался отправить его назад, в кабину пилота. Но кто ж может навязать свою волю коту? Этот серый ком меха даже и не подумал уходить. Как только я отошёл, он спрыгнул назад и вновь мяукнул.

— Вот ведь наглая морда, — я огляделся в поисках места, куда бы можно было запереть кота.

Тем временем Веник, издав грозное котёночье мурчание, схватил меня за штанину и стал тянуть на себя.

— Эй! Что ты делаешь?! — я попытался отцепить кота, но тот пресёк мою попытку, став размахивать когтями.

— Что это с ним? — спросила Сабин, кивнув на кота.

— С ума сошёл, — ответил я и затряс ногой, в попытке высвободиться.

Как ни странно, но помощь в этом деле пришла со стороны Чоппера.

Дроид тихо подъехал к коту и схватил манипулятором за загривок. С горем пополам мы его отцепили.

— Оставь его где-нибудь, — сказала Сабин. — И смотрите с Зебом, чтоб не выбрался.

Чопп, буркнув, поехал искать Зеба, держа лот-кота над собой. Ласат остаётся на корабле вместе с Герой и Чоппером.

—Готовы? — спросил Кейнан, подходя к трапу.

Мы с Сабин дружно кивнули и надели на головы шлемы.

Вскоре по общей связи корабля раздался голос Синдуллы:  
— Минута до точки выхода.

Кейнан кивнул нам и открыл трап.

«Призрак» летел в нескольких метрах от земли.

— Выходим, — приказал джедай.

Мы спрыгнули на землю и, приземлившись, направились к нужной нам посадочной платформе.

***

Когда мы благополучненько добрались до места хранения груза и ликвидировали охрану, то принялись перемещать ящики к центру платформы.

Было тихо. Подозрительно тихо. В воздухе летали местные ящероподобные существа.

— Захожу на круг, — донёсся из передатчика голос Геры. На фоне гудения двигателей я услышал отчётливую возню Чоппа и Вени. Вероятно кот пытался высвободиться.

На небе мы заметили приближающийся «Призрак».

— Подождите, ребят, — произнесла Сабин и посмотрела на передатчик на своей руке. — Кажется у нас проблемы.

— Штурмовики? — спросил Кейнан.

— Они самые.

— Гера, поторопись, — крикнул я в передатчик.

Над головой раздался гул двигателей. " Призрак», выпустив шасси, опустился на землю.

В этот же момент из ангара, неподалёку от того места, где они стояли, раздались выстрелы — штурмовики засекли их присутствие.

Трап корабля открылся, оттуда спустился Зеб.

— Заносите ящики, — приказал Кейнан Сабин и Зебу. — Эзра, прикроем их!

Я послушно активировал меч и стал отражать выстрелы.

Когда почти все контейнеры были погружены на борт, я осмотрелся. Штурмовиков становилось всё больше, а вдали уже разносился рёв СИДов.

— Нас прижимают, — крикнул я учителю.

— Нужно перекрыть дверь к ангару, — Кейнан указал рукой в сторону двери.

Я ещё раз огляделся. Передо мной трое вояк. Кейнан теснит ещё троих. Несколько у входа. Ещё парочке уже костыляют Зеб и Сабин, успевшие загрузить ящики.

— Перекинь меня к ангару, — предложил учителю я.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — отозвался он.

Я ничего не ответил, а просто кивнул в сторону ангара. Кейнан вздохнул и приготовился помочь мне.

Отбросив несколько штурмовиков толчком Силы, я побежал вперёд и высоко подпрыгнул. Меня подхватил невидимый поток — Кейнан мне в помощь.

Оставшиеся штурмовики пытались попасть в меня, но выстрелы бластеров пролетали там, где меня уже не было.

Я приземлился почти у двери ангара. В три прыжка я добрался до панели управления и, оттолкнув штурмовиков, пронзил панель мечом. Дверь закрылась.

Я повернулся и… понял, что попался. Передо мной стояли штурмовики и направляли на меня дула бластеров. Кейнан тоже окружили. Сабин и Зеб были вынуждены опустить оружия.

— Бросай оружие, джедай, — приказал один из вояк.

Я хотел было выполнить приказ, но меня отвлёк странный шум откуда-то спереди. Это было тихое рычание. Веня!

Серый лот-котик стоял за спиной штурмовика и скалил свои зубы.

— Неужели думали напугать нас этим котом? — усмехнулся штурмовик.

Я уже хотел было прогнать кота, но тот, не теряя ни секунды, прыгнул на шлем вояки и стал царапать его когтями.

От столь неожиданной атаки штурмовик не удержался на ногах и рухнул наземь. Его товарищи попытались подстрелить кота, но это им не удавалось.

Я воспользовался заминкой и активировал меч. Имперцы было спохватились, но было уже поздно. Я обезоружил их, разрубив бластеры мечом, и оттолкнул от себя. С остальным отрядом мы разобрались уже с Кейнаном.

Убедившись, что опасность миновала, мы поспешили на «Призрак».

— Веня, — я окликнул лот-кота, который вцепился в шлем врага и так и не отпускал его.

Услышав меня, кот всё-таки отпустил имперца и, зарычав на него напоследок, бросился ко мне.

Как только трап за нами закрылся, корабль взлетел в воздух. Раздались выстрелы — СИД-истребители подоспели.

Команда уже разбежалась к пушкам, а я поспешил в кабину пилота.

***

Отбившись от Империи, «Призрак» вышел на орбиту планеты и прыгнул в гиперпространство.

Команда собралась в кабине пилота.

— Отлично справились с заданием, — сказала Гера повернувшись к нам.

— Да, — я погладил кота, что сидел у меня на коленях, — но ничего бы не вышло без нашего Веника.

— Умный зверёныш, — Кейнан тоже потрепал кота по голове и длинным ушам.

Полосатик заулыбался в весь свой огромный рот и заурчал.

— Герой, — кивнула Гера.

— Теперь на все задания будет с нами ходить, — засмеялась Сабин.


	6. Имперская когтеточка

Наше новое приключение начинаются в полях Лотала, где в данный момент гуляли мы с Сабин. Точнее мы возвращались из скал, где Сабин красила очередную угнанную у Империи СИД-ку.

Пока проходил процесс покраски, мы вдвоём успели нехило измазаться в краске и подурачиться.

Веня тоже пошёл с нами. Он гонялся за лот-мышами в траве, но иногда и тырил у нас баллончики краски.

Вот мы возвращаемся домой. Веня прыгает в траве, я пытаюсь свалить Сабин в траву, она меня тоже.

Когда мы почти добрались до ущелья, где спрятан «Призрак», Веня неожиданно остановился и, изогнув спину, уставился в траву.

Я остановился и осмотрелся.

— Чего это он? — спросила Сабин.

— Не знаю, — ответил я. — Может, заметил кого.

Сабин надела на голову свой шлем и через сканер проверила местность на наличие в окрестностях имперцев.

— Никого не вижу, — произнесла она, снимая шлем.

Но Веня продолжал рычать и смотрел в одну точку.

Я заметил недалеко от нас холмик, а в нём, похоже, была нора.

Именно туда и смотрел лот-кот.

Неожиданно оттуда, рыча и мяукая, выскочило бурое пятно и бросилось в траву.

Веня помчался следом.

— Куда это он? — спросил я.

Сабин опять воспользовалась шлемом.

— Несутся в сторону города, — ответила она.

— Нужно бы догнать этого кота, пока его кто-нибудь не пристрелил.

Мы бросились следом.

Когда мы подбежали к окраине города, то остановились. Поблизости могли оказаться штурмовики, а нам не нужны лишние проблемы.

Я заметил серый хвост, мелькнувший за углом здания.

— Он там, — сказал я, и мы направились вдоль улицы.

Штурмовики сновали туда-сюда. Везде гуляли граждане. Но небольшой грохот и ругань прохожих выдавали Веника.

— Идём, — кивнула Сабин.

Мы, стараясь не привлекать внимания, пошли за грохотом.

Но когда мы завернули за угол, то сразу же налетели на отряд штурмовиков.

«Ну и везёт же нам!» — подумал я и мы с Сабин, не сговариваясь, стали раздавать оплеухи имперцам.

Вырвавшись из толпы вояк, я заметил, что к нам уже бежит очередное подкрепление имперцев.

— Давай за мной, — крикнул я Сабин и, схватив её за руку, бросился в один из переулков.

Там народу было меньше, и мы, что есть сил побежали вперёд.

Через какое-то время я остановился и осмотрелся. Если верить моей памяти, то дальше только тупик.

— Нам дальше не пройти, — сказала мне Сабин.

— Знаю, — ответил я. — Давай на крышу.

Я, совершив очень высокий прыжок, забрался на крышу и закинул туда же Сабин.

— Бежим!

Перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, мы добежали до центра города. Я остановился и услышал кошачий мяв. Выглянув с крыши, мы с Сабин заметили, что в переулке, разбрасывая всё, что только можно, носились два лот-кота. Одним из них был Веня.

— Веник! — позвал я кота.

Веня не и ухом не повёл. Зато тот, за кем он гонялся, запрыгнув, на ящики, забрался на крышу. В три прыжка бурый лот-кот добрался до нас и прыгнул мне на руки, прижавшись и вцепившись когтями.

— Веня, стой! — Сабин поймала кота в полёте. — Кто это тут у нас?

— Лот-кот, — ответил я. — А точнее — лот-кошечка.

Звереныш оказался чуть меньше Вени. Дрожа и мяукая, она прижалась ко мне.

— Нужно отнести это бурое создание в поля, — сказала Сабин, удерживая Веника.

— Подожди здесь, — я отдал кошку ей и спрыгнул с крыши.

Я прошёл вдоль улицы и заметил то, что мне и было нужно — патрульного штурмовика на спидер-байке.

Подбежав к нему, я активировал световой меч и обезоружил противника, к тому же отбросил его к ближайшей стене.

Запрыгнув на освободившийся транспорт, я направился к крыше того дома, где была Сабин.

Мандалорка спрыгнула с крыши, держа в руках лот-кошку. Веня спрыгнул следом.

— Садитесь.

Сабин забралась на байк и я дал по газам. К тому времени за нами уже бежал отряд штурмовиков.

Мы выбрались из города и проехали несколько километров по полю.

Я остановился и все слезли с транспорта.

— Давай отпустим её, — предложил я.

— Может дадим ей имя?

— Давай, а какое?

— Предлагаю Каце, — сказала Сабин.

— Давай. 

— Ну что, прощай, Каце, — Сабин опустила лот-кошку на землю и та медленно и робко направилась в поле, бросив на Веню прощальный взгляд.

Мы тоже сели на спидер-байк и направились в сторону «Призрака».


	7. Кошачья смекалка

Лотал. Южное полушарие.  
Местный город.

День проходил за днём, неделя за неделей, копилка приключений лотальского кота продолжала неустанно пополняться.

За это время маленький лот-котёнок успел вырасти в большого, тяжёлого и очень хитрого кота, который каждый раз искал приключений на свой серый хвост.

Сегодня перед нами лежала очередная миссия. На этот раз разведывательная. До нас дошли слухи о том, что Империя планирует возводить на Лотале новый Имперский Комплекс, или же штаб. И если нам удастся раздобыть более точную информацию, то возможно Восстание сможет отбить у них интерес к этой затее.

На это задание, взяв «Мираж», отправились только я и Сабин. Ну и естественно Веня, куда ж без него?

Мы летели в сторону одного из южных городов. Всё было как обычно: Сабин управляла кораблём, я сидел на пассажирском кресле и делал вид, что медитирую, Веня же делал вид, что не пытается откусить мне ухо…

— До города десять минут, — сказала Сабин, повернувшись в мою сторону. — Готов?

— Готов, — ответил я, стараясь не обращать никакого внимания на наглого серого лот-кота, что сидел у меня на правом плече и принимал попытки тяпнуть за ухо.

Сабин улыбнулась и вернулась к управлению шаттлом.

Нам предстояло проникнуть на местную станцию связи, чтобы Сабин смогла скачать оттуда нужные данные. Вроде бы ничего сложного, но у меня были предчувствия, что нас ждёт интересное приключение.

«Мираж» стал приземляться. Сабин выбрала небольшую частную посадочную площадку в двадцати минутах ходьбы до места назначения. В этой части планеты уже наступила ночь.

Сабин накинула на плечо сумку с нужными инструментами и прошла к трапу. Я стряхнул с плеча Веню и пошёл следом.

Наш небольшой отряд вышел в небольшой переулок. Народу было немного. Сабин указала рукой в нужную сторону.

Мы шли, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания, но лот-кот, бегущий рядом с нами ломал конспирацию.

— Как будем пробираться внутрь? — спросил я.

— Пойдём по старой схеме, — ответила Сабин и добавила, — раздобудем костюмы штурмовиков и пройдём вглубь инфоцентра.

— Как всегда, — я пожал плечами.

Через несколько метров мы завернули за угол. До станции оставалась сотня метров.

Сабин неожиданно остановилась и, схватив меня за рукав, резко прыгнула в один из переулков. Я же успел схватить кота.

— Что случилось?

— А вот и наши костюмы пришли. Как раз двое.

— И как нам их вырубить?

Сабин с прищуром посмотрела на Веню, которого я держал на руках.

— Хочешь нам помочь? — тихо спросила она.

Кот положительно мяукнул, я опустил его на землю.

— Отлично, тогда замани их сюда в переулок.

Веня, с чувством гордости, вприпрыжку направился к двум патрульным штурмовикам.

Он стал громко мяукать и тереться об ноги гвардейцев. Один из них попытался отшвырнуть кота в сторону, но Веня не сдавался. Тогда напарник солдата решил пристрелить наглую зверюгу. Прозвучал выстрел, но лот-кот был быстрее.

Напружинив лапы, Веня прыгнул на грудь одному из солдат. Тот от неожиданности даже винтовку выронил. Кот только этого и добивался. Он спрыгнул на землю и зубами поволок оружие в переулок, где находились мы с Сабин.

Штурмовик, потерявший винтовку, бросился за лот-котом, его товарищ — следом.

Как только горе-имперцев скрыла тень здания, каждый из нас ударил со своей стороны. Гвардейцы рухнули на землю.

— Отлично, котик, — похвалила Веника Сабин. Тот издал своё «мр-ря-я».

— Костюм есть, — произнёс я, вытряхивая тело гвардейца из брони, — осталось скачать данные.

Вскоре мы вышли из переулка, облачённые в белую форму. Мне костюмчик был как раз, но для Сабин явно великоват.

Решив не мешкать, мы прямым ходом направились в центр связи, что возвышался в конце квартала. Веня гордо бежал следом.

На входе в здание стояли двое часовых. Они нас, кажется, даже не заметили. Я на сто процентов уверен, что они спят стоя в этих шлемах и их никто не палит, потому что не видит.

Внутри был приглушённый свет. Туда-сюда сновали рабочие-связисты, гудели терминалы и компьютеры.

На Веню никто не обращал внимания, что было очень даже странно.

Мы прошли вдоль главного коридора хотели завернуть за угол, но остановились — у небольшой автоматической двери стояли два штурмовика-охранника.

— Там находится главная рубка, — тихо сказала Сабин. — Вход, видимо, только по пропускам.

— И как же нам быть?

— Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

Пока мы стояли и придумывали план, Веня сидел рядом с ними и осматривался. Когда в коридоре показался кто-то из имперцев, кот поскрёб лапой по моей ноге. Мы быстренько сделали вид, что охраняем что-то.

Из другого коридора вышел ещё один штурмовик, судя по наплечнику — капитан. Он остановился перед офицером.

Мы находились достаточно близко, чтобы услышать их разговор.

— Недавно на связь не вышли двое патрульных, — доложил штурмовик. — Возможно неполадки на линии.

— Если они не появятся в следующем сеансе, — ответил ему офицер, — то следует разыскать их.

Штурмовик кивнул и поспешил удалиться.

Офицер прошёл к той двери, где стояли охранники. Мы подровнялись, всё ещё делая вид, что охраняем пост. Нас, кажется, даже не заметили. Имперец тем временем достал шифрогильзу и отдал её охраннику. Вскоре он уже скрылся за дверью.

— Если нам удастся раздобыть такой ключ доступа, то мы сможем проникнуть внутрь, — сказала Сабин. — Ты ведь взял индикатор?

Я проверил прибор, что должен был висеть на поясе, но его там не оказалось. Осознав это, я растерянно осмотрелся.

— Кстати, а где Веник?

***

Веня сидел рядом с Сабин и Эзрой и осматривался по сторонам. Мимо ходили люди и иногда проезжали дроиды.

Кота никто по-видимому не замечал.

Ему даже наскучило сидеть в бездействии. Хозяева что-то слишком долго тянули время и никуда не спешили. Шестым чувством он знал, что так долго им не удастся прятаться.

Пора брать дело в свои лапы. Веня осмотрелся. На поясе хозяина он заметил устройство о котором они говорили ещё на корабле. Видимо это его нужно было вставить в механизм здания. Он не раз замечал, как Чоппер пользуется подобной штуковиной, когда подключается к летающему дому.

Лот-кот поднялся на задние лапы, аккуратно снял с крючка приспособление и зажал в зубах. Хозяин его даже не заметил.

В это время мимо ехал странный механический чудик, чем-то похожий на Чоппера. Спрятавшись за ним, кот незаметно прошмыгнул в коридор, куда по-видимому, и хотели попасть хозяева.

Столь же хитрым образом он проник за дверь. Помещение было большим, людей было немного, но зато было много механизмов за которыми они работали.

Затаившись в углу, Веня стал размышлять о том, что теперь делать с этой странной штуковиной, которую он стащил у хозяина.

Лучше всего было бы поступить так, как поступал Чоппер — воткнуть эту штуку в механизм.

Он уже приметил ближайший к нему порт в механизме. Он находился в самом, на его взгляд, незаметном углу. Почти распластавшись по полу, кот пополз туда.

Кое-как эта прибамбасина была вставлена в порт. Она сразу замигала огоньками и закрутилась.

Лот-Кот испугался, что его смогут заметить. Но, кажется, все обошлось.

Штуковина продолжала крутиться. Но тут раздался писк на одном из механизмов. К обратной стороне аппарата подошёл человек. Веня прижался к стенке рядом с прибором.

Человек несколько секунд пытался успокоить сигнальные датчики, а потом стал осматривать компьютер. Веня заметил, что его прибор почти ввинтился в порт, и уже приготовился бежать. Человек его таки заметил.

Сначала он не понял, что происходит, но как только увидел устройство, попытался поймать кота.

Веня со скоростью молнии выхватил прибор и помчался к выходу. Кто-то тут же попытался поймать его. Лот-кот был уже у двери, когда она закрылась. Путь к бегству был отрезан.

С шипением он развернулся лицом окружавшим его людям. Он стал пятиться назад, осознавая, что попался.

Неожиданно дверь в помещение открылась — внутрь вошёл один из их коллег. Остальные сразу закричали чтобы он закрыл проход. Но Вене было достаточно этого времени, чтобы смыться.

Завернув в главный коридор, он заметил, что хозяева стоят на том же месте. Мяукнув сквозь зажатую пасть, он побежал к выходу. Хозяин с хозяйкой двинулись следом.

Они выбежали из здания и направились в сторону корабля. В здании связи послышались звуки сирены.

Вскоре они уже были внутри «Миража». Сабин села за штурвал и быстро подняла шаттл в воздух. Они направились в облака.

***

Примерно через полчаса «Мираж» уже был в гиперпространстве и летел на встречу к «Призраку»

— Ну и смышлёный же ты кот, — я сидел и гладил лот-кота, что лежал у меня на коленях и довольно мурлыкал.

— Как же он до такого додумался? — спросила Сабин, развернувшись на кресле.

— Об этом, увы, история умалчивает, — я почесал зверюгу за ухом. — Теперь Империя подумает, что мы животных вербуем и обучаем.

— Одного, как видишь, обучили. Теперь сам на миссии будет летать.

— И позывной дадим. И передатчик, — рассмеялся я.

— И бластер, — смеясь, добавила Сабин.


	8. "Веня, сидеть!"

_Лотальскиие поля.  
Северные полушария._

Время шло. Копилка приключений, как и сам лот-кот, продолжала расти. А все мы продолжали удивляться находчивости серого кота.

Веня уже давно стал полноправным членом экипажа, и мы даже представить себе не могли, как бы жили без него.

Сегодняшний денёк выдался на редкость спокойный. Я вышла из своей каюты. Прислушавшись, вновь удивилась тишине. В это было сложно поверить, но уже третий день на борту корабля царила относительная тишина. Медленными шагами пройдя к кают-компании, я вошла в раскрывшиеся двери.

В центре каюты стоял Эзра. Наклонившись и упёршись руками в колени, он смотрел на пол. Пройдя чуть дальше, я увидела, что перед ним сидит Веник.

— Ну же, Вень, — просил парень, — дай лапу.

«Дай лапу! Серьёзно?» — пронеслось в голове у меня. Нет, я конечно слышала, что после последней миссии Эзра хотел всерьёз заняться дрессировкой котика… Но чтоб так…

Подавив смешок, я прошла в другой конец каюты — нужно было кое-что забрать. Эзра меня заметил и обернулся.

— Привет, Сабин, — сказал он. Воспользовавшись тем, что парень отвлёкся, Веня решил быстренько слинять. Я так и знала, что он живым не сдастся.

Лот-кот прыгнул на большое деревянное кресло, стоявшее рядом с голостолом. Когда же Эзра обернулся обратно, то не увидел животное на его старом месте.

— Эй! — воскликнул он. — Веня, вернись сейчас же.

— А ты попробуй приманить его чем-нибудь вкусненьким, — предложила я. Лот-кот, будто соглашаясь со мной, взмахнул хвостом.

— В том-то и дело, что он всё «вкусненькое» съел, — произнёс парень, взяв кота на руки и вновь усадив перед собой.

— А ты в ящике на кухне смотрел? Там должна была остаться упаковка корма, — сказала я. На это Эзра лишь покачал головой и продолжил учить кота.

Мне пришлось сходить на кухню и принести этим ленивцам коробку с кормом для домашних животных. Вручив эту коробку Эзре, я ушла обратно в свою каюту. Нужно доделать одно дело.

***

Ну вот, не стоило мне, наверное, говорить про тишину… Спустя примерно полчаса после того, как я ушла, из кают-компании стали доносится сначала неясные шорохи, но затем они переросли в конкретный шум.

И конечно, не успела я выйти в коридор, как меня чуть не сбила серая молния, вылетевшая из открытых дверей кают-компании. Веник уже настолько подрос, что датчики дверей полноценно реагировали на его приближение. Это избавило лот-кота от лишних прыжков в воздух, и он стал перемещаться по кораблю гораздо быстрее.

Вслед этому шерстяному вихрю выбежал Эзра:  
— Веник, вернись сейчас же!

— Ну что, повелитель лот-котов, есть успехи?

— Неа, — покачал головой парень, остановившись около меня. — Упрямый зверь.

Он направился дальше по коридору, а я оглянулась в свою каюту. Вроде бы и делать больше нечего, пойду разомнусь вместе с ними…

— Эзра, подожди. Я с тобой!

***

«Я большой кот! Пушистый котище! Как мощны мои лапищи!»

Веня бежал по коридору, дробно стуча лапами по металлическому полу. Несколько минут назад ему наконец-то удалось убежать о хозяина. Тот несколько часов подряд что-то требовал от него… странные они какие-то.

На корабле почти никого не было. Хотя запахи говорили, что все находятся в своих каютах. Хотя нет, не все… хозяин Эзра вновь пытается поймать его.

Лапы заскребли по металлическому полу, кот резко завернул за угол и одним прыжком спустился вниз, в грузовой отсек. Трап закрыт, но это не беда.

Один короткий прыжок. Лапы на мгновение коснулись красной кнопки, и тут же кот отскочил назад. Трап опустился.

«Свободу котикам!»

Колючая полевая трава сразу поглотила Веню. А его преследователи, судя по звуку шагов, остановились.

***

— Ну и где этот прохвост? — спросил Эзра

Мы выбежали на открытый трап. Я обвела поле взглядом. Одна трава да скалы.

— Мы его потеряли, — изрекла я.

Но Эзра не хотел сдаваться. Вытянув зачем-то руку вперёд, он стал прислушиваться. Какое-то время всё было тихо. Я тоже стала всматриваться в траву.

— От там, — я посмотрела туда, куда указал Бриджер.

Слабое движения в траве. «Ага!» Нашёлся серый-серый полосатый.

— А как мы его поймаем?

— Есть одна идейка.

Эзра спустился с трапа и направился к траве. Неожиданно из неё показались сначала серые ушки Веника, а затем и их хозяин. Он очень осторожно стал нюхать воздух.

Я увидела в руках у Бриджера небольшой кусочек сушёного мяса — корм для питомцев на большинстве планет. От него исходил приятный сладковатый запах. На него-то кот и вышел.

Эзра попятился назад, вытянув ладонь с угощением перед собой. Веня сначала недоверчиво сжался в комочек, а потом, переборов себя, вышел к нам. Желание играть в прятки как рукой сняло. Теперь его целью было добыть этот кусочек.

Мне стало интересно, что же будет дальше. Эзра тем временем опустился перед котом и поднял руку над его мордой. Веник хотел было пару раз подняться за кусочком, но эти попытки были пресечены.

Бедняге не осталось ничего, кроме как смиренно сесть и жалобно мяукнуть.

— Молодец, — похвалил его Эзра и отдал заслуженное лакомство.

Этого ничтожно-малого угощения коту не хватило, и он захотел ещё. Эзра принялся по новой заставлять его садиться, а за это по чуть-чуть отдавал мясо из кармана.

Спустя пару минут я решила испытать кота и приказала ему сесть. Увидев в моих руках угощение, он беспрекословно выполнил приказ.

— Действует! — воскликнул Эзра, наблюдая за нами.

***

День пролетел на удивление быстро. Мы так и провели его снаружи корабля. После команды «сидеть» Эзра принялся учить Веника другим командам, и кот быстро схватывал их на лету. Видимо голод и не такое может сделать с лот-котами.

Когда мы отрабатывали прыжок через препятствие, все уже были заметно уставшими. Я наблюдала за их тренировкой и тем временем следила, чтобы кот не провернул какой-нибудь фокус. За это время карман Эзры, где находилась упаковка угощений, заметно опустел. И теперь край упаковки выглядывал наружу.

На какой-то момент все остановились. Эзра присел на землю. Веня принялся умываться, сидя рядом с ним.

— Тяжёлая работа — учить кота, — сказал Эзра.

Я согласилась с ним. Парень обхватил колени руками и опустил голову вниз. Я же села неподалёку и стала наблюдать за Веником. Тот, как ни в чём не бывало, вылизывал свой хвост.

На мгновение меня что-то отвлекло, и я обернулась. А затем успела заметить, как кот принюхался, хвост его заметался из стороны в сторону. Пара секунд, и он подскочил к Эзре. Его зубы впились в карман парня. Зверь начал тянуть из кармана упаковку с угощением на себя.

Не успел никто опомниться, как кот уже бросился бежать прочь. Пакет немного превышал размеры хота и из-за этого смешно волочился следом.

— Эй! — воскликнули мы вместе.

Затем бросились догонять кота. Тот, будто смеясь над нами, замурлыкал и нырнул в траву. Мы — следом.

Минут пять мы, словно рыбы, ныряли в траве и ловили серого негодяя. Его предательски выдавала шуршащая упаковка, которую он никак не хотел отдавать. Она, словно флажок, обозначала местоположение Веника. Но затем она исчезла… Мы продолжили поиски, пока нечаянно не столкнулись головами.

Засмеявшись, мы осели на землю и осмотрелись. Вот ведь негодник! Этот серый зверёныш сидит на трапе «Призрака»! Зарывшись мордой в украденную упаковку.

Эзра поднялся и помог встать мне. Я же направилась прямиком к коту.

— Нужно поймать его.

— Ага.

— Веничка, иди как сюда, — позвала я, медленно приближаясь к лот-коту. — Кис-кис-кис.

Эзра стал осторожно подходить с другой стороны. Мы подошли к нему почти вплотную. Кот взглянул на нас, и по его хитрым глазам я догадалась о его намерениях юркнуть внутрь корабля. Но Эзра пресёк попытку побега. Когда Веня схватил пакет и рванулся бежать, парень поймал его Силой.

Барахтая лапами, кот повис над землёй. Я подскочила и отняла у него пакет. Кот не хотел сдаваться и ещё несколько секунд удерживал пакет, сопровождая это урчанием.

— Вот ведь бяка ты, Вень, — сказал Бриджер, отпуская несчастного, когда пакет вновь вернулся в карман.

— Иди как сюда, — я похлопала себя по коленке. К моему удивлению, кот подошёл ко мне. — Дай лапу!

Видимо это сушёное мясо так и не утолило голод несчастного Вени, и он пришёл к выводу, что сможет получить добавку только путём выполнения просьб хозяев. Кот издав своё знаменитое «мр-рря» положил свою чёрную лапку на мою ладонь.

Мы с улыбкой посмотрели друг на друга.


	9. Банный день

_Лотал_   
_Северное полушарие_   
_Где-то в полях_

Вот уже третий день шёл дождь. Небо заволакивали тёмные тучи. Завывал сильный холодный ветер. Земля в полях превратилась в хлюпающую грязь. Чудесная погодка, не правда ли?

«Призрак» всё это время находился где-то в полях, не так далеко от столицы. Мы все, за неимением каких-либо миссий, просто сидели в своих каютах или убивали время игрой в дежарик.

Хотя, вы наверняка скажете, что мы могли бы покинуть зону неблагоприятных погодных условий или выйти в открытый космос. Но я вам скажу так — нам просто хотелось отдохнуть от всей этой галактической кутерьмы. Хотя есть ещё одна небольшая проблема, точнее она появилась пару дней назад, и это — нехватка топлива. Тридцать шестой клоузон трудно было где-то найти в последнее время. Империя взяла под свой контроль почти все заправочные и газодобывающие станции в ближайших системах и этим осложнила нам жизнь.

Ну так вот, уже третий день мы занимались своими делами и ожидали вестей от связных.

Сегодняшним утром Чоппер таки решил немного расшатать нас и смог таки вывести Зеба из себя. И ласат, от греха подальше, вызвался добровольно сходить в город за провизией. Кейнан решил насладиться временным затишьем и скрылся в своей каюте, спит наверное. Сабин, ещё со вчерашнего полудня горела желанием сменить росписи на своей броне. Чоппер, как ни странно, затих, его даже не слышно. Я же с раннего утра находился в грузовом отсеке и пытался починить свой гравицикл, у которого никак не хотел заводится двигатель.

Трап корабля был опущен, и снаружи доносился успокаивающий шум дождя и изредка глухие раскаты грома.

Я в очередной раз поднялся с пола, переложив гаечный ключ в другую руку, и предпринял очередную попытку завести агрегат. Двигатель загудел, затем надрывисто зачихал и заглох.

— Да что ты будешь делать… — вырвалось у меня, но договорить мне не дал звук шагов и глухой удар ботинок об пол. Это Сабин спустилась из кабины пилота. Я заметил, что брони на ней не было. Вместо этого чёрные штаны и тонкая светло-бурая ветровка.

— Как успехи?

— Никак не пойму, что же с ним не так, — я пнул гравицикл по корпусу…

… и тут его двигатель вновь загудел… Теперь этот звук ничего не нарушало.

— О! Заработало! — мне не осталось ничего, кроме как бросить гаечный ключ в ящик с инструментами и заглушить мотор.

— Неплохо, — сказала Сабин, скрестив руки на груди.

Тут раздался новый звук, уже хлюпающий, который сопровождался ворчанием. Это Зеб вернулся из города, держа под мышкой большой ящик.

— Бр-ррр… ну и погодка, — произнёс он, поднимаясь о трапу. На плечи у него был накинут чёрный плащ, с которого стекали струйки дождевой воды.

— Зато прогулялся, — сказала Сабин.

Зеб согласился с ней и, перехватив контейнер в другую руку, поднялся наверх.

— Тебе бы тоже помешало проветриться, — заметила Врен как бы невзначай.

Я посмотрела на свои руки, затем на куртку, они все были в грязи после ремонта гравицикла. В голове уже возник язвительный ответ по этому поводу, но меня отвлекло движение у основания трапа. Это Веник вернулся с прогулки. Его и без того негустая шерсть была покрыта грязью, словно лот-кот специально вывалялся в луже. Чумазый тонкий хвост был гордо поднят над головой, от чего на его морду падали грязные капли. Глаза сияли, с усов струйками стекала дождевая вода. А в зубах он тащил некрупное тельце вомп-крысы.

— Фу, Вень, зачем ты притащил её сюда? — Сабин брезгливо осмотрела его добычу.

«М-фф-рряя» — издал лот-кот сквозь стиснутые зубы. А затем положил тельце перед собой и подошёл ко мне. Я посмотрел на крысу. На первый взгляд зверёк казался мёртвым, но если присмотреться, то можно заметить, как дёргается его носик.

И точно, как только кот отошёл, вомп-крыса рывком поднялась на лапки, на мгновение замерла, а затем опрометью бросилась прочь с корабля и скрылась в траве.

Веник, сделав круг вокруг моих ног, вернулся к месту, где оставил свою добычу. Но ничего там уже не обнаружил. Мы около минуты со смехом наблюдали, как он растерянно вертится на месте и обнюхивает пол.

— Весь в хозяина, — усмехнулась Сабин.

— Ах так, — в шутку обиделся я. — Ну-ка, Веня, — привлёк внимание лот-кота и указал в сторону Сабин, — поприветствуй.

Кот секунду стоял, моргая своими глазами-бусинками, а затем весело подошёл к Сабин и, мурлыкая, по кругу обтёрся боком об её ноги. Штаны её от этого стали мокрыми и грязными почти до колен.

— Эй! — Врен руками отстранила чумазое существо подальше от себя. — Ну всё, ты сам напросился! Веня, обнимай!

Не так давно мы научили Веника команде «обнимай». Суть заключалась в том, чтобы лот-кот запрыгнул «жертве» на руки и тёрся головой. Со стороны было похоже, что котик обнимает тебя.

Именно это он и сделал. Мокрая, чумазая и тяжёлая тушка прыгнула мне на грудь со всего маху. Я едва устоял на ногах. Вся моя куртка тут же промокла. Веник замурлыкал и стал тереться своей широкой мордой об моё лицо.

— Тьфу! Вень, отставить!

Через силу я отцепил лот-кота от себя. Затем осмотрел свою одежду. Мда-а, видок такой, словно меня в луже выполоскали. Сабин засмеялась. Веник с широченной улыбкой уселся рядом с нами довольный собой.

— Ну всё, кот, — сказал я, снимая куртку. — Айда мыться!

Глаза кота тут же в страхе расширились. В его понятии слово «мыться» являлось самым страшным, что только есть на свете. От мгновенно вскочил на лапы и бросился было к выходу, но Сабин опередила его и закрыла трап. 

Мы зажали зверя в угол. Я быстро завернул брыкающиеся тело в свою рыжую куртку и крепко прижал к себе. Кот, несмотря на то, что ему всего лишь около восьми месяцев, был большим и тяжёлым, ещё вдобавок и сильным.

Вскоре в машинном отделении мы установили неглубокую прямоугольную ёмкость с водой. В этом сооружении планировалось купать кота.

Сам Веня всё время пытался вырваться из курточного плена. Он мяукал, брыкался и царапался словно дикая вампа в клетке.

Я подошёл к этому тазику и вытянул кота перед собой.

— Сабин, приготовься мылить.

Девушка быстро встала с другой стороны тазика, держа в одной руке щётку, а в другой мыло. Я аккуратно просунул руку под ткань куртки и поймал кота за загривок, а затем выпутал его из этих оков и быстро опустил в воду.

Веня взвыл, как раненый ворнскр, как только его лапки коснулись воды. Он стал вырываться ещё неистовее, а я продолжал удержать его, надавливая одной рукой на загривок, а другой на спину. Сабин принялась щёткой с мылом драить орущего кота.

Минуты через три на эти дикие оры и скрежет коготков об металлические бортики тазика к нам в дверь стали стучаться товарищи. Первой подошла обеспокоенная Гера, за ней следом пришли Зеб с Чоппером. Даже Кейнан выполз из своей каюты.

Веня продолжал громко истошно мяукать и пытаться всеми возможными средствами увернуться от щётки. В один момент я не уследил за ним, и Вене удалось укусить меня за палец. Не сильно, но этого хватило, чтобы я ослабил хватку. Из-за мокрой и мыльной шерсти он словно рыба выскользнул из тазика.

— Лови его! — крикнул я и бросился ловить наглого лот-кота. Тот с мявом триумфа бросился бегать вдоль стен помещения. Несколько раз он подбегал к двери и пытался открыть дверь, но мы её заранее заперли. С каждым новым кругом становилось заметно, что он впадает в панику. Мяв триумфа сменился на панические завывания.

Снаружи вновь раздался стук и послышался вопрос всё ли у нас в порядке и что мы делаем с бедным котом.

Вот ведь вредный симулянт. Делает вид, что мы его тут мучаем. Хотя в его понятии это именно так и выглядит…

Я бегал за котом следом, но вёрткое мокрое существо постоянно выскальзывало из моих рук. Сабин несколько раз пыталась преградить ему дорогу, но он по ухитрялся убегать и от неё.

Один раз мне удалось просчитать бросок и я, прыжком преодолев почти половину помещения, схватил его за хвост. За время всей беготни пол каюты стал мокрым. Да ещё и Сабин выронила мыло… я на него наступил и проскользил несколько метров, пока не запнулся за тазик. В общем, приземление вышло не самое мягкое.

Когда в глазах прояснилось, то я осмотрелся. Тазик, слава Силе, остался стоять на месте. Зато кот забрался на один высокий шкафчик и теперь сидел, тряся мокрыми лапами и вылизывая их языком.

— Ну, кот, ты труп, — я через силу поднялся на ноги. Веня стал делать вид, что меня совсем не видит, но когда я подошёл, он сразу ощетинился и зашипел. Даже попытался укусить.

Такого нахальства я уже не выдержал и с большой ловкостью схватил зверя за загривок. Сабин быстро подняла с пола щётку и мыло. Мы решили действовать более строго…

***

Прошло полдня. Солнце сияло над горизонтом. Мы с Сабин, закутавшись во что-то наподобие халатов, сидели на опущенном трапе и смотрели на дождь, который, судя по всему, не собирался заканчиваться. За нашими спинами была натянута верёвка. На ней были развешаны вещи, которые мы собирались постирать после того, как помоем кота. К ним прибавились ещё те, которые намокли при попытке помыть этого самого кота.

Веня тоже висел там. На верёвке. В небольшой шлейке, сделанной из ремней. Он состроил недовольную морду и скрестил лапки на груди. Видимо, обиделся.

Зато везде теперь чистота. За этим Гера лично проследила. Ведь мы в машинном отделении навели такой бардак… Теперь все вновь вернулись к своим делам, а точнее разошлись спать.

Ну, хоть кот чистый.


	10. Букеты тюльпанов

Наступило очередное утро. Но оно было не совсем обычное. Знаете, что же сделало его таким? А то, что сегодня межгалактический женский день!

Наша мужская часть коллектива, а именно я, Кейнан, Зеб, Чоппер и Веня решили поздравить наших женщин с этим праздником.

Мы отправили их на прогулку по одному прекрасному приморскому парку на юге Лотала, а сами принялись за подготовку. Кейнан вызвался руководить на кухне, мы с Зебом приводили в порядок кают-компанию, а Чоппер с Веней украшали остальные части корабля.

— Подними повыше, — сказал я Зебу. Мы вешали гирлянду из цветков вдоль стены, где стоял диванчик. Зебу, с его-то ростом, ничего не стоило дотянуться почти до потолка. А вот мне пришлось взобраться на спинку дивана в попытке приляпать там свой конец гирлянды.

Вскоре нам удалось повесить её относительно ровно. Оставалось расставить цветы и накрыть на стол.

— Нам следует поторопиться, — сказал Зеб, глядя на часы. — У нас сорок минут до их прихода.

Из кухни в этот момент выглянул Кейнан. Он забавно выглядел в белом фартуке и розовых перчатках-прихватках.

— Вы закончили? — спросил он, одной рукой держа миску, а другой помешивая её содержимое венчиком.

— Мы в процессе, — ответил я, взяв в обе руки по две вазочки с цветами.

Пока я их расставлял, дверь, ведущая в коридор, открылась. Это въехал Чоппер. Он держал в одном манипуляторе ведро с краской. А рядом, на трёх лапах, задрав четвёртую, скакал Веня. Он периодически макал поднятую лапку в краску и оставлял на стенах цветочки. И ещё макал кончик хвоста в эту же краску и оставлял красивые полосы. Это была необычная краска, которая периодически меняла свои цвета и светилась в темноте. А ещё её не нужно было смывать, ведь примерно через три дня она теряла свои свойства и просто исчезала.

Когда я выглянул в коридор, то увидел, что всё там мерцает «цветочками», даже потолок. Кот, даже не обратив на нас внимания, продолжил украшать стены. Из кухни послышался голос Кейнана, он опять ворчал.

Мы принялись в ускоренном темпе украшать кают-компанию. Вскоре Кейнан вынес первое блюдо на красивом подносе — запеченная летучая рыба, аккуратно нарезанная и выложенная на тарелке узором. Джаррус так спешил, что я, попавшийся ему на пути, едва успел увернуться от блюда, которое он нёс на слегка вытянутой руке.

Суета нарастала. Я взглянул на часы. Пятнадцать минут.

Кейнан уже накрыл на стол и раскладывал приборы.

— А где стаканы? — спросил он.

Р Сейчас принесу, — я метнулся на кухню и притащил оттуда пять стаканчиков с причудливыми узорами.

— Десять минут, — огласил Зеб.

Кейнан оставил украшение стола и быстро метнулся куда-то в коридор. Судя по всему, к себе в каюту. Я тоже вспомнил кое-что и бегом выбежал из кают-компании.

Я приготовил для Сабин подарок. Это было ожерелье из морских гладких камушков. Сам недавно сделал.

Выбегая из своей каюты, я случайно столкнулся с Кейнаном. Он тоже что-то нёс.

Мы вместе вернулись в кают-компанию. Всё было готово. Осталось дождаться наших девушек.

— Вот карабаст! — раздался голос Кейнана. Мы с Зебом удивлённо посмотрели на него. — Мы про тюльпаны совсем забыли!

Точно! Мы все так загонялись с праздником, что совсем забыли купить цветы для букетов.

— Нужно что-то сделать, — сказал я, лихорадочно соображая. — Я метнусь на рынок, а вы… вы задержите дам.

— Ты не успеешь, — сказал Кейнан.

— Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь, — бросил я, выбегая из каюты.

Со скоростью света я побежал в сторону рынка. Нужно найти торговца цветами. Так, цветы, где же здесь цветы? А, вот! Пожилой готал стоял на углу высокого здания. Вокруг него стояли большущие вазоны с цветами. Я подбежал к нему.

— Два букета тюльпанов, — сказал я.

— Вам каких? — блеющим голосом спросил торговец, показывая своей трёхпалой рукой на вазоны в центре. — Есть красные, желтые, синие и лиловые.

Глаза разбежались в стороны, а мозг стал долго обдумывать посланную ему информацию.

— А давайте всех понемногу.

Торговец завернул мне не спеша два букета цветов. Я заплатил ему, взял цветы и помчался обратно.

Ну и цены тут! Это же грабёж. Да ладно, оно того стоит.

Когда я забегал на трап, то, оглянувшись, увидел, что Гера и Сабин уже на подходе.

В кают-компании меня встретил Зеб и нервничающий Кейнан.

— Ну как? — спросил он.

— Вот, — я протянул ему один букет. И как раз вовремя. Внизу уже послышались голоса. Вскоре девушки вошли в кают-компанию и ахнули.

Мы тут же встретили их с криком «Поздравляем!» и вручили букеты. Я ещё отдал Сабин ожерелье из камушков. Кейнан, оказывается подарил Гере кулон из красивого кристалла, чем-то напоминавшего собой кайбер.

— Какие вы молодцы, — сказала Гера.

— Даже на стол накрыли, — добавила Сабин, — поразительно!

— Кое-что могём, — с гордостью произнёс Кейнан.

К Гере с радостными бибиканьем подкатил Чоппер и обнял свою хозяйку.

Веня тоже подбежал к ним. К нашему удивлению, он держал в пасти по два красных предмета. Когда мы присмотрелись, то поняли, что это плюшевые сердечки. Где он только их достал?

Кот радостно протянул по одному их девушкам и замурлыкал, словно мотор гравицикла.

— Молодец, — подмигнул я коту и он дал мне своей лапкой «пять».

— Просим за стол, — сказал Кейнан, делая приглашающий жест.

Мы все уселись и с радостными разговорами принялись за блюда.

Вот так вот прошёл наш день. Дамы остались очень довольны, так же, как и мы.

С праздником вас!


	11. "Веня, твою ж мышь!"

_**От Автора:** в главе не так уж много такой жуткой бяки и безобразия, но присутствуют моменты с неприятными описаниями крови и отрывания плоти. Особо впечатлительным не рекомендуется. _

Одним поздним тихим вечером, когда лотальские поля медленно погружались в ночную тьму, мы дружно собрались в кают-компании, чтобы решить, чем же заняться.

— Давайте посмотрим ГолоНет, — предложила Гера, когда все уселись за столик. — Передачу какую-нибудь, ну или комедию.

— А может лучше ужастик? — спросил я. Уж очень мне хотелось пощекотать свои скептически ко всему настроенные нервишки.

— У меня и фильм найдётся, — Кейнан вскинул вверх указательный палец. А затем, не дожидаясь общего решения, быстро ушёл в свою каюту. Никто и не собирался возражать. Мы уже очень долго сидим на корабле без дела. Хочется хоть как-то развеяться.

Через короткий промежуток времени Кейнан вернулся, держа в руках небольшой голодиск. Чоппер, заметив его, забурчал.

— Не такой уж он и нудный, — буркнул Кейнан, проходя к своему месту на диванчике.

— А что за фильм? — с интересом спросила Сабин.

— «Голос Полночи» — ответил Джаррус, загружая диск в специальный разъём.

Я сел между Сабин и Кейнаном. Рядом с учителем пристроилась Гера, а рядом с Сабин придиванился Зеб.

— А где Веник? — спросил я, оглядывая каюту.

— Вон, лежит у входа на кухню, — Сабин указала на кота рукой. Тот находился в своей лежанке. Комок меха, свернувшийся в тугой клубок, равномерно поднимался и опускался в такт дыханию.

Я решил оставить его в покое. Тем временем диск успел загрузиться, и теперь проектор был готов к запуску. Кейнан нажал кнопку. Я ожидал, что голограмма появится прямо над столиком, как и обычно, но плоская проекция появилась в проходе над полом и была чуть выше обычного человека. Свет в кают-компании погас автоматически, голубоватое свечение заполнило помещение.

Появилась заставка фильма, на которой рукописным текстом, истекающим кровью, сияла надпись: «Голос Полночи».

Вопреки ожиданиям, в начале фильм не произвёл на меня впечатления. Я даже не начал пугаться. Сюжет закручивался вокруг одной девушки гуманоидной расы. Она случайно прилетела на «мёртвую» планету, где половину фильма пыталась найти выживших после страшной эпидемии. Затем пошли действительно пугающие моменты. Люди этой собранной команды стали пропадать друг за другом. Перед исчезновением каждый из них слышал голос. Для каждого он звучал, как голос дорогого им человека.

Во время одного из нудненьких разговоров персонажей у костра я оторвал взгляд от голограммы и осмотрел кают-компанию. И только сейчас заметил, что Сабин теснее прижалась ко мне. Гера сидела, положив голову на плечо Кейнану, который с интересом смотрел фильм. Не смог я понять только состояние Зеба — он то ли спал, то ли смотрел, прикрыв глаза. Ещё я попытался сквозь голограмму рассмотреть Веню, но не смог.

Вновь посмотреть на голограмму меня заставил вскрик деваронца. На него из темноты что-то надвигалось, оно манило свою жертву приятным женским голосом, который когда-то принадлежал жене деваронца. Вскоре жертва поддалась обману существа из темноты и отошла от группы. В следующий миг на него прыгнуло Нечто… существо было уродливым, похожим на полусгнившие останки штурмовика, на котором болтались остатки брони и плоти, на месте головы был полусгнивший шлем без чёрных глазных линз. Я от этого кошмара даже поморщился. Урод, после того, как загрыз несчастного, посмотрел прямо в экран, сверкнули его ярко-алые глаза, и он произнёс жутким, хриплым, леденящим кровь, голосом: «Ты следующая…»

Эта фраза была адресована главной героине фильма, но чувствовалось, будто сказано это было тебе. С этого момента мне и стало жутко. Сабин теперь уже вплотную прижималась ко мне.

Теперь все ждали развязки фильма. С каждой секундой на меня находила жуть. Я пытался успокоить сознание джедайской тренировкой, постоянно повторяя: «Нет эмоций — есть покой», но это не давало значительных результатов.

И вот в фильме наступил кульминационный момент. Главная героиня успела полюбить одного своего спутника, и теперь его на её глазах сжирало это Нечто. Весь отряд был утерян, она осталась одна. Возможно где-то в бункерах и остались выжившие, но ей они ничем не смогут теперь помочь. Ужасное существо, оскалив пасть со множеством клыков, надвигалось на бедную девушку, изо рта его свисали остатки плоти товарища, раздавалось утробное булькающее рычание, глаза светились жутким красным блеском от луны.

Мне вновь стало жутковато, когда урода показали крупным планом. Я даже отвернулся, но краем глаза успел заметить, как эта тварь накинулась на девушку.

Короткий вскрик, звук раздирания плоти, печальная мелодия и… долгожданные титры.

Я вздохнул. Голограмма погасла. В кают-компании зажёгся приглушённый свет. Все стали подниматься. Кейнан встал и потянулся, зевнув. Гера поднялась не сразу и чуть-чуть посидела.

— Фильм супер, — сказала Сабин, вставая следом за мной.

— Мне жутковато, — сказала Гера.

— Да брось, Гера, это всё наигранная чепуха, — пробасил Зеб, потягиваясь.

— Так то оно так, но от этого не легче, — произнесла Сабин.

— Думаю всем просто нужно идти спать, — Кейнан посмотрел на часы.

Ого, три часа прошло. Уже давно за полночь. Быстро же время пролетело. Мимо проехал Чоппер с тихим бормотанием. Я посмотрел в сторону кухни и заметил там чёрный силуэт спящего кота. «Ай, ладно, пусть спит тут… мне же спокойней будет с утра»

Свет на «Призраке» был настроен на выключение после полуночи, и теперь в коридорах и каютах царила тишина. Мы стали на ощупь расходиться по своим каютам.

Я первый вошёл в нашу каюту и сразу запрыгнул на верхнюю койку. Сна ни в одном глазу. Зато Зеб, после того, как плюхнулся к себе, захрапел уже минут через десять.

Мне не осталось ничего, кроме как уставится в потолок, поддаваясь мыслям. Сначала я думал от прошедших миссиях, но затем мой разум невольно заполнили размышления о фильме. Перед мысленным взором вновь предстали жуткие картины.

Я попытался перестать думать об этом, но это только разжигало во мне чувства страха. Я не знаю, что это был за страх, ведь никогда не боялся ужастиков, темноты, да и вообще во всю эту чертовщину не верил. Но сейчас было просто жутко.

Зеб уже во всю храпел внизу и не подозревал, что я уже минут двадцать изо всех сил пытаюсь заснуть.

Сделав полный оборот вокруг себя, я вновь лёг на спину и уставился в потолок. Неожиданно сбоку послышался шорох. Повернув голову, я охнул. На меня из темноты смотрели два золотисто-бледных глаза. Не моргая.

Я протёр глаза кулаком, но, взглянув вновь вниз, увидел, что глаза пропали.

«У тебя просто разыгралось воображение» — жалкая попытка успокоиться. «Это должно быть Веня»

Но ведь он в кают-компании… и дверь не открывалась, было бы слышно…

Зеб оглушительно всхрапнул и заставил меня поёжиться. Я положил голову под подушку и попытался заснуть. Но сон не шёл. Нутром я чувствовал, что на меня что-то смотрит… но когда поднимал голову, то ничего не видел. Затем я почувствовал, что-то тянет меня за лодыжку. Это стало последней каплей. Мне пришлось сесть, поджав под себя ноги.

Вскоре мне это действительно надоело. Я спрыгнул с койки и быстрым шагом направился на кухню. По пути посмотрел на лежанку кота, но там его не оказалось. Почему-то это меня не успокоило.

Свет из-за ночного ограничителя горел тускло, даже слишком. Я налил себе стакан воды и, быстро осушив его, налил ещё. Могу поклясться, что за это время я постоянно слышал шорохи.

«Это наверное Веня заигрался с какой-нибудь пробкой» — ага, так я себе и поверил!

Ладно, раз не усну, то хотя бы посижу в кают-компании. Там уж свет я не включал. Просто сидел и слушал темноту. Минут через десять расслышал очень тихие шаги. Когда оборачивался, то собирался увидеть кого-нибудь из команды, но всё равно испугался. Это была Сабин.

Я вскрикнул от неожиданности, а Сабин оттого, что не ожидала увидеть меня.

— Что ты тут делаешь, хатт тебя побери! — громким шёпотом сказал она.

— Мне не спится, а ты что тут забыла?

Я заметил, что Сабин расслабилась:  
— Мне тоже. Постоянно шорохи мерещатся.

Я усмехнулся. Сабин села рядом со мной и поджала ноги.

— Всё из-за этого ужастика.

Да, видимо не только у меня нервишки расшалились. Она положила голову мне на плечо. От ощущения тепла мне стало спокойнее. Я расслабился.

Затем заметил, что к диванчику что-то подошло. Послышался шорох лапок. Спустя пару секунд я узнал источник шума.

— Веня, твою мышь! — хватит нас пугать.

Кот мяукнул и запрыгнул к нам. Сабин в моих объятиях заметно расслабилась. Мы продолжали сидеть. Каждый думал о своём. Я смотрел в пустоту, туда, где должен был находится небольшой компьютер управления.

— Сабин, — произнёс я.

— М? — отозвалась она чуть сонно.

— Смотри, — я указал на основание бортового компа, рядом с дверью. Там светились две бледные точки.

— Что это?

— Может лампочки.

— Там ничего такого не должно быть, — сонность девушки как рукой сняло. Я стал вглядываться во тьму. Там действительно что-то светилось. По-моему, это были глаза. Я нащупал рукой Веню у себя на коленях. Воображение тут же стало рисовать жутчайшие картинки.

— Эзра, мне страшно, — Сабин приподняла голову. Что-то продолжало смотреть на нас.

Веня, разбуженный нами, тоже вскинул морду. Затем я почувствовал, как он напрягся. В тишине гулко прозвучал его утробный рык в перемешку с мявом. Он сорвался с места и кинулся к этому «чему-то».

Послышался ответный мяв, шипение и даже визг. Веня кого-то погнал. Они пробежались пару раз по кают-компании и выбежали в коридор, через открытую дверь. Их мяв и топот стали таять в темноте.

— Что это? — спросила Сабин.

— Не знаю. — Я продолжал прислушиваться. Всё стихло. Сердцебиение отдавалось у ушах, заглушая возможные шорохи.

Ну и ночка. Сабин вновь положила голову мне на плечо. Я крепче её обнял. Так мы остались сидеть. Затем заснули.

***

На утро нас разбудили удивлённые Кейнан и Зеб. И они потребовали объяснений.

Нам пришлось всё им рассказать. Когда мы закончили, Зеб хохотнул:

— Вот уж не думал, что на вас это произведёт такое впечатление.

— Вам просто это показалось, — добавил Кейнан.

— Но ведь Веня кого-то прогнал, — возразил я.

Кейнан усмехнулся и пошёл наливать себе кофе.

Мы с Сабин непонимающе переглянулись.

Вскоре мы таки нашли это «нечто», что так напугало нас ночью. Это был лот-кот! Мы нашли его, зажавшимся между двух баков с топливом в грузовом отсеке. Бедняга видимо забрался на борт, когда трап был открыт да так и остался тут, ночью стал шкодничать и искать еду, а Веня задал ему трёпку, напугав до полусмерти.

— Ну и напугал же ты нас, — я поднял освобождённого зверя перед собой. Затем опустил запуганное существо обратно. Кот, почуяв свободу, бросился бежать в открытый трап. Да, испугались этой ночью не только мы.

Зато Веник ближайшие два дня ходил гордый собой за то, что защитил дом от чужака. Ну что сказать? Молодец!


	12. День розыгрышей

_Хроники.  
Дневник.  
Запись ***14. _

Сегодняшний день был, наверное, самым весёлым из всех. А знаешь почему? Ведь сегодня День Розыгрышей! Хочешь расскажу как всё было? Тогда слушай.

Я начал готовиться к нему ещё три дня назад и долго думал о том, какие устроить розыгрыши друзьям. Даже взял Веника в долю. Тот согласился за полкило ветчины и даже вопросов не задавал. Так вот, у нас был целый день, так сказать, «ничего не делания». Я проснулся довольно рано и решил начать действовать и приводить в жизнь мои планы. Мы уже не раз раньше с командой отмечали этот день, но обычно он заканчивался также, как и начинался — фразой «У тебя спина белая». Это, если честно, порядком наскучило. Но сегодня-то уж мы повеселимся…

Итак, соскользнув со своей койки, я первым делом толкнул Веню, спавшего у меня в ногах. Мы мы цыпочках вышли в коридор. Кот остался на стрёме, а я пробрался в кабину пилота и перевёл бортовые часы на два часа раньше. Знаю-знаю, шутка с очень длинной бородой, но всё же…

Следующей моей целью стала каюта Сабин. Дружба дружбой, а служба службой. Веня услужливо протянул мне тюбик с зубной пастой. Мы вошли внутрь. Было темно. На верхней койке виднелся тёмный силуэт и доносилась тихая мелодия. Видимо опять уснула, слушая музыку. Веня быстрей меня подбежал к столику и ловко запрыгнул на её койку. Я тоже было подкрался, уже откручивая крышку тюбика, но позади меня раздался звук закрывающейся двери.

— Так-так, — раздался насмешливый голос. Включился свет. Обернувшись, я увидел у входа Сабин. Так, стоп, а кто на койке? Ещё до того, как обернуться обратно, я услышал разочарованный мяв Вени. Он понял, что запрыгнул не на человека, а на груду подушек.

— Решил разыграть меня? — спросила Сабин, широко улыбаясь. Я поспешил спрятать пасту за спиной.

— Что? Я? Нет!

«Вот ведь балбес! Ну и зачем же я тогда сюда припёрся?» — мысленно пнул сам себя.

— Да ладно, колись, — рассмеялась Сабин.

— Хорошо, раскусила. Мы с Веней решили устроить веселье.

— Тогда я с вами!

— Тоже за ветчину работаешь или как? — усмехнулся я, а кот насмешливо фыркнул.

Мы вместе вышли в коридор. Я достал рулон прозрачной плёнки и тюбик синей краски, которая проявляется со временем, а Сабин леску, мешочек муки и колбочку с блёстками.

— За дело! — негромко скомандовала Сабин, и мы дружно поползли по своим гадким делишкам.

Я подошёл к каюте Кейнана и отдал коту свой тюбик с пастой. Пока кот свершал жуткие планы розыгрыша, я поперёк дверного проёма каюты натянул плёнку чуть выше себя, предварительно смазав одну сторону проявляющейся краской. Веня, вернувшийся через пару минут, довольно замурлыкал.

Сабин тем временем уже прокралась в каюту Геры и что-то колдовала там. Да, сегодня пробуждение будет весёлым для всех.

— На, держи, с Зебом тоже разберись сам, — я отдал Венику небольшой мешочек муки в придачу к пасте.

Сабин вышла из каюты Геры и с улыбкой помогла мне повесить почти у самого потолка второй кусок плёнки, но уже без краски.

— Отлично, — сказал я. — Теперь всё готово.

— Понаблюдаем? — спросила Сабин. — В кабине пилота, через камеры. Бортовой будильник сработает минут через двадцать.

— Пошли.

***

Мы втроём удобненько устроились перед экранами камер видеонаблюдения и стали ждать. Сабин принесла кружки с кафом. Веня откуда-то притащил пакет с печеньем. Повисла тишина.

Но, рано или поздно должно было случиться наше зло. Товарищи, дружно проснувшись по будильнику, стали подниматься. В каютах камер не было, и только по звукам мы могли догадываться о происходящем. А звуки были. Особенно громко ругался Кейнан, обнаружив на своём лице пасту. Вскоре двери в каюты Зеба и Кейнана открылись, причём одновременно. Парни синхронно вышли… и тут же отступили назад, впечатавшись лицом в плёнку. Я прыснул со смеху, когда увидел выражения их лиц. Веня очень реалистично изобразил на Кейнане завитые усики и сделал ему белую монобровь. Для Зеба же он придумал узор позатейливее.

Сползать с кресла, давясь смехом, я начал, когда Кейнан, водя перед собой рукой, стал выяснять во что врезался. Хотя плёнка, находившаяся на проёме, прилипла к его волосам да так там и осталась.

Зеб же быстро разобрался в чём подвох. Его «препятствие» осталось на месте, но покрылось мукой и стало белым. Впрочем, как и весь ласат.

Последней в коридор вышла Гера… вся её голова, плечи и вообще большая часть костюма была в фиолетовых блёстках.

Все трое стали осматривать друг друга. А затем дружно засмеялись и двинулись к кабине пилота.

— Ой, — сказал я, поздно осознав, что нам каюк.

— Ну и кто автор этой, — вошедший Кейнан обвёл себя руками, — затеи?

— Сматываемся? — тихо спросила Сабин.

— Ага. На счёт «три», — сказал я и, недолго думая, бросил сразу: «Три!».

Мы кинулись в рассыпную. Сабин с Веником скрылись в коридоре. Я нырнул в люк, ведущий в грузовой отсек.

***

Что ж, утро выдалось весёлое. Наши «жертвы» восприняли всё с юмором. Но я перестраховался и переждал всё в кладовке, попав туда через вентиляцию.

Сабин я встретил там же, она тоже воспользовалась вентиляцией. Хихикали мы там дружно, но тихо.

Вышли только ближе к обеду. Парни от пасты уже отмылись. Но вот краска на лице Кейнана от воды только проявилась. Мы поняли это, когда услышали его крик из душевой. Гера тоже смыла блёстки… хотя не все.

Теперь мы ждали отмщения. Это было неизбежно, как пить дать.

Я выбрался в кают-компанию и сел за столик. Минут через пять меня нашёл Кейнан. Он мило предложил мне кружку кафа.

Ха, наивный! Я поставил стакан на стол, не потрудившись отпить. Джаррус завёл беседу. Нудную такую… скучную… я даже слушать вскоре перестал. Мне стало интересно, куда спрятался Веник. Его не видели с утра. Кейнан всё болтал. Я разобрал в его речи историю о том, как они с Герой чинили автобус, упомянул чью-то мать и руки Скелли, которые растут совсем даже не из плеч. Скучно.

А вот мысли про кота не давали покоя. Кейнан куда-то ушёл.

Задумавшись, я не заметил, как отпил из стакана, принесённого Кейнаном.

«Тьфу ты, Ашла тебе в дышло!.. Солёный каф!»

Ну всё. Это война. Карфаген должен быть разрушен.

О, а вот и Веник нашёлся! В кают-компанию ворвался лот-кот, которого преследовал Чоппер. Ну тут как всегда… Я решил прогуляться и спустился в кают компанию. За минуту до этого, могу поклясться, что слышал там всплеск воды.

Ха, так и есть. Сабин с недовольным видом и шваброй в руках стоит в центре вся мокрая. Рядом Гера и Кейнан хохочут до посинения. Хотя нет, Гера вот до покраснения. Я с синим Кейнаном перепутал. Кстати, паста то отмылась и оставила следы, нетронутые краской. Майор Монобровь с усами, собственной персоной…

— Что тут произошло? — замечаю воду на полу. Синяк и Помидорка ещё сильнее загибаются со смеху.

Через силу мне удаётся узнать, что произошло. Дальше со слов Сабин: _«Я, значит, пришла. Смотрю — Кейнан стоит и шваброй к потолку прижимает что-то полукруглое. Потом просит меня подменить и подержать это. Я с подозрением смотрю, но беру…_ Кейнан, можно ржать потише… _Так вот, беру эту швабру, стою. Он уходит. Я начинаю уставать, руки затекают. Но стою. Потом они вдвоём приходят…_ да хватит уже, не смешно уже… _и смотрят на меня. Я, наконец, решаю отпустить… а там вода была…_ »

Всё. Кейнан сейчас задохнётся. Звоните 01! Тут джедаю плохо.

Нас прерывает Зеб, спустившийся на дикий ржач.

— Вы что тут так угораете?

— Поплавать решили, — сказала Сабин, поднимая с пола миску, в которой осталась вода. Затем она подбежала к Зебу и нацепила её ему на голову. Вся вода вытекала на него… я воздержусь от комментариев.

Вот уж точно «День Дураков»…


	13. Потенциальный конкурент

Отличное начало дня… Для каждого это понятие разное: кто-то вовремя пришёл на работу и провёл весьма продуктивный день, кто-то пришёл туда же с минимальный опозданием, а кто-то рад, что вообще проснулся.

Для нас же отличное начало дня будет, если нас какая-нибудь иСИД-ка не собьёт…

Мы уже около месяца не появлялись на Лотале. В последнее время у нас появились миссии. И это было хорошо, та как всем уже наскучило сидеть в четырёх стенах. Вчера, например, мы забирали груз в открытом космосе. Сегодня передаём его заказчику. Ни вчера, ни сегодня не обошлось без приключений.

И вот мы снова носимся над орбитой какой-то планетки. «Призрак», ведомый Герой, вытворяет зигзаги и петли.

— Гера, ты вообще отстреливаться собираешься? — спросил Зеб. Он сидел позади тви’леки, вцепившись в кресло обеими руками.

Я увидел, как Гера ухмыльнулась, не поворачивая головы. «Призрак» в очередной раз дёрнуло в сторону.

— Нужно хотя бы найти возможность для манёвра, — донёсся из-под панели управления голос Сабин, она сидела за носовой турелью.

Гера сделала ещё один крутой вираж, заставив всех нас ухватиться за свои кресла.

— Расчистите место в точке четыре, — сказала пилот.

Раздалось несколько парных залпов — это Кейнан сделал пару выстрелов из башенной турели, и Сабин добавила из носовой. Два истребителя обратились огненными вспышками. Гера не стала терять времени и, потянув один из рычагов на себя, увела «Призрак» в гиперпространство.

Все смогли вздохнуть спокойно. Пока я отцеплял испуганного Веню от своих колен, в кабину пилота спустились остальные.

— Весёлое выдалось дельце, — сказала Сабин, усаживаясь в кресло позади меня.

— Да уж, — согласился Кейнан, остановившись между креслами Сабин и Зеба. — Только бы вот поменьше бы нам натыкаться на орбитальные патрули. Каким будет следующее дело?

— Это мы сейчас и узнаем, — сказала Гера, когда на панели управления загорелся передатчик. — Командор Сато вызывает.

Мы все сразу притихли. Гера включила проектор, и в проходе появилась голограмма Джуна Сато, изредка перебиваемая помехами.

— Приветствую вас, капитан Синдулла, — произнёс Сато, немного кивнув.

— Для нас новое задание? — спросила Гера. Сато вновь кивнул.

— Вновь передача или перехват груза? — поинтересовался Кейнан, который так и стоял между креслами. Гера наградила его недовольным взглядом.

— Не совсем так, — командор повернулся к нему лицом. — Это скорее разведывательная миссия. Вы давно не появлялись на Лотале и наверняка не знаете о том, что там сейчас происходит. Недавно наша разведка доложила, что Империя добывает из недр планеты вдвое больше ресурсов. Это показалось нам очень подозрительным.

— И что же должны сделать мы? — поинтересовалась Гера, скрестив руки на груди. Судя по всему это её заинтересовало.

— Узнайте, что задумала Империя. Нам нужна вся возможная информация для обсуждения дальнейших действий.

— Хорошо, командор Сато, — сказала Гера. — Мы сделаем всё, что сможем.

Сато кивнул, и голограмма погасла.

— Ну что, — Кейнан скрестил руки на груди, — летим на Лотал?

— Похоже на то, — Гера устремила взгляд на гиперпространство.

***

За всё то время, что нас не было, Лотал сильно изменился. Над орбитой всё больше разрушителей. В южной части планеты вместо бурых полей зияют чёрные пятна, не очень большие, но весьма устрашающие.

— С чего начнём? — поинтересовалась Сабин. Она сидела в кресле второго пилота и не отрывала взгляда от этой картины.

— Нужно пролететь над полями, оценить масштабы разорения и найти их причину, — сказала Гера. — А дальше посмотрим по ходу событий.

Она задала вектор полёта, и «Призрак», повернув чуть вправо, начал снижение к чёрным пятнам на полях.

Я сидел позади Сабин и тоже не мог не смотреть на всё это. Трава была выжжена до голой земли, вокруг царило опустошение.

— Что могло нанести такой вред земле? — поинтересовался я, прикинув размеры агрегата, способного на такое.

— Это, похоже, дело рук горных гильдий, — ответила мне Сабин. — Большими краулерами они выжигают траву и забирают ресурсы.

— Ого, — вырвалось у меня.

Гера поверила сканеры и радары на панели. Вероятно, она искала эти самые краулеры. Но вокруг, насколько хватало зрения, была лишь голая земля да пара скал.

— Продолжим движение на юго-запад, — сказала она и включила общую связь. — Смотрите в оба. Сообщайте обо всём, что увидите.

Я стал ещё пристальнее вглядываться вдаль. Веник, сидевший на моих коленях, спрыгнул на пол, а затем запрыгнул на край панели, настороженно осматривая местность. Вскоре Гера заметила его, и рукой шугнула вниз. Коту пришлось запрыгнуть на колени Сабин и оттуда продолжить наблюдение.

Вначале на горизонте было всё чисто. Но когда «Призрак» пролетел несколько десятков километров, из передатчика раздался голос Кейнана. Он был в башенной турели.

— Вижу что-то в точке два-пять.

Я посмотрел чуть левее. Там и вправду возвышались несколько точек. Гера поверила по сканерам.

— Это скалы, — оповестила она. — Скорей всего горный лес.

Лотал был одной из немногих планет, где можно было наткнуться на горные леса. Это было сборище скал, стоящих близко друг к другу.

Гера увела корабль ещё чуть левее. Висящее почти над горизонтом солнце теперь светило прямо в глаза.

— Здесь ничего нет, — сказал Кейнан в передатчик. — Только спалённая пустошь.

— Нужно продолжать поиски, — сказала Гера.

Тут из ниоткуда по левому борту прилетел выстрел, заставивший «Призрак» содрогнутся.

— Это сейчас откуда было?! — воскликнул Кейнан, наверняка подскочивший от неожиданности.

— Два истребителя с юга, — сказала Сабин, лихорадочно изучающая радары.

— Подошли со спины, — Гера рывком повела корабль выше в воздух.

Я вцепился в подлокотники кресла. В голове проскочила мысль добежать до носовой турели. Только вот при таких виражах мне это вряд ли удастся.

— Вот ведь опять наскочили… — пробурчал Кейнан. Башенная турель заработала, и всё время, пока шла пальба, Кейнан бормотал под нос что-то, что мы не смогли разобрать.

Вскоре один СИД вспыхнул алым пламенем, и его обломки полетели на землю. А вот его товарищ сдаваться не хотел. Вскоре нам в борт прилетело ещё несколько залпов. Но вовремя поднятые щиты помогли нам уцелеть.

— К ним летит подкрепление, — сказала Сабин. На радаре с юга к нам двигалось несколько точек.

— Они разнесут нас в клочья! — сказал я.

— Уходим в облака, — Гера увела «Призрак» в крутой вираж.

Вскоре мы поднялись выше. Белые облака скрыли нас от преследователей, но и нам от этого легче не стало. Не видно ничего. Вся надежда на сканеры.

Кейнан не переставал стрелять из пушки. Ещё две вспышки в облаках сообщили нам о том, что нас ещё преследуют.

— Вот ведь настырные, — елё слышно сказала Гера. Она сама открыла огонь из носовой турели, помогая Кейнану. С тыла нас прикрыл Зеб, воспользовавшись пушками «Миража».

— Есть какой-нибудь план? — спросил я, обращаясь к обоим девушкам.

— Если оторвемся, то можно будет скрыться среди скал, — ответила Сабин.

— И где мы здесь скалы найдём? — не понял я. — Тут пустырь на многие километры.

— Не совсем, — возразила Врен. — На востоке есть несколько…

— Нет, — прервала её Гера. — Летим к корням лесам. Там больше шансов спрятаться.

«Призрак» сделал петлю и полетел в другом направлении, оставаясь в облаках. Я только сейчас заметил, что Веник забился под моё кресло и обхватил всеми лапками его ножку. Бедолага.

— Долго нам ещё лететь? — спросил Кейнан по связи.

— Скоро будем на месте, — ответила ему Гера. — Двигатели и так на пределе. Что там с истребителями?

— Кажется отстали. Хотя самые настырные ещё пытаются попасть по нам. Не опускай щиты.

Мда. Разведывательная миссия неожиданно превратилась в побег. Хорошее начало. Слов нет. Кстати…

— А откуда прилетели СИДы? — спросил я. — В этой части света нет городов.

— Наверняка это защита с краулеров. Мы до них не долетели, но они нас всё равно заметили, — сказала Сабин.

— Мы на месте, — оповестила нас Гера.

«Призрак» пошёл на посадку. Нашим глазам открылась удивительная картина. Большие скопления скал. Они простирались на несколько километров во все стороны. А верхушки самых больших задевали облака.

Пролетев немного вперёд, мы нашли отличную и относительно ровную площадку для посадки.

— Прилетели, — сказала Гера, поднимаясь.

— Какие будут распоряжения? — поинтересовалась Сабин.

— На сегодня приключений хватит, — сказала Гера, глядя, как я оцепляю Веника от ножки кресла. — Завтра разберёмся. А сейчас я хочу посмотреть, как сильно нас задели первые несколько выстрелов.

Я тоже решил выйти проветриться. Хотелось подышать свежим воздухом. Кейнан тоже присоединился к нам.

Повреждения оказались не очень серьёзные. Опалило чуть-чуть обшивку, но в целом не смертельно. Хотя Гера приняла решение это незамедлительно убрать.

— Швабры в руки, тряпки в охапку и айда все на крышу, — приказала она, поднимаясь по трапу.

Я в это время осматривал окрестности, изучая скалы. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я услышал какой-то звук. Тихие регулярные мяуканья? Похожие на плач.

— Кейнан, ты это слышишь? — спросил я. Нет, ну, а мало ли у меня галлюцинации начались.

— Слышу что? — учитель остановился на трапе.

— Жалобный вой, — ответил я.

Не дожидаясь ответа, я побежал на звук.

— Шкет, стой, — крикнул мне Джаррус. — Ты куда, подожди, — Он бросился следом.

Мне стало интересно, что же случилось. Звук был слабый, но шёл откуда-то справа. Я бежал, огибая скалы, углубляясь дальше в этот своеобразный лес. Кейнан бежал чуть позади, но вопросов не задавал. Видимо привык к моим выходкам.

Пробежав пару сотен метров, я почувствовал запах гари. Что-то горело. И это было странным, ведь до полей достаточно далеко.

Мяуканье стало громче. Я прибавил шаг. Вскоре мы выбежали на небольшую каменную площадку. Картина была жутковатой. Метров пятьдесят земли и камня рассекала большая борозда. На другом краю дымилось то, что совсем недавно было имперским истребителем. Его обломки были разбросаны повсюду. Удивительно, что его забросило так далеко от места нашего сражения.

— Видимо едва зацепило выстрелом, и его отнесло сюда, — Кейнан будто прочёл мои мысли.

Тут я вспомнил про мяуканье. У одной скалы лежал достаточно большой обломок от кабины. Трава вокруг полыхала огнём. Рядом лежал обломок крыла, размером чуть больше меня. Оттуда и исходил шум.

Я побежал к скале и откинул обломок. Звуки стали громче. Трава у подножия камня всё ещё горела и дымилась. Там был небольшой холмик. В нём, кажется, находилась чья-то нора. Оттуда и раздавался жалобный плач.

— Это здесь, — сказал я, помахав Кейнану рукой. Он так и стоял на месте, осматривая место крушения. — Тут кто-то есть.

Мы с учителем быстро затоптали дымящуюся траву. Я опустился на колени и стал разгребать вход в нору руками. Кейнан не остался в стороне и помог мне.

Плач в глубине затих. Я отшвырнул подальше последние клочья земли и заглянул внутрь. Но там было темно.

— У тебя есть фонарик?

Кейнан достал из кармана небольшое устройство заглянул внутрь. Секунд двадцать он шарил там одной рукой.

— Кажется, там нико… а, нет, нашёл, — сказал он. — Это лот-кот.

— Чудесно, мы бежали сюда, чтобы просто спасти кошку! — заворчал Кейнан и попытался вытащить зверя наружу. Тот начал сопротивляться и шипеть.

— Ну же, котик, — произнёс я, применяя технику налаживания контакта, — мы хотим помочь.

Кейнан, приложив усилия, наконец смог вытащить зверька. Им оказался белый лото-кот с чёрными пятнышками на шкуре. Он был весь запачканный. И правый бок, плечо и лапа были явно обожжёнными. На это указывала опалённая шерсть и даже запекшаяся кровь.

Зверь продолжал сопротивляться, болтая лапами в воздухе.

— Успокойся, звереныш, — буркнул Джаррус. — Ну и что с ним будем делать?

— Для начала поможем, — сказал я, забирая у него животное, — а там решим.

— Предлагаешь взять на корабль? — уточнил учитель. — А нам Гера по шапке не настучит?

— Что-нибудь придумаем. Пошли.

— Мда, снова подбираем кошек.

— По сути это мы виноваты, что его едва не раздавило, — сказал я. — Ведь это мы подбили СИД.

Кейнан больше не стал возражать и пошёл в сторону корабля.

***

Мы принесли кота на борт. Гера сказала, что Айболиты из нас фиговые и хотела всё-таки настучать по шапке. Но я её уговорил помочь зверю.

— Всё равно вы его потом отпустим, — сказал я. — Он же дикий.

Это Веника мы нашли ещё котёнком и он быстро приручился. А этот белый кот был уже достаточно взрослым, хотя явно младше Веника.

— Ладно, — согласилась Гера. — Сабин, неси аптечку.

Мы отнесли кота в кают компанию. Как только нас увидел Чоппер, то сразу заворчал. Следом за нами прибежал Веник. Увидев на своей территории чужака, он сразу вздыбил шерсть и недовольно уставился на нас.

Сабин забрала у меня белого кота. Я стал успокаивать Веника. Он не сопротивлялся тому, что я его глажу, но пристально смотрела на стол, куда посадили предполагаемого конкурента.

Минут двадцать Сабин возилась со зверьком. Зеб решил, что ему тут делать нечего, и ушёл. Кейнан и Гера сидели и следили за процессом обработки ран.

— Вот и всё, — Сабин закрыла ящичек с медикаментами. Кот на голостоле поднялся на лапы, пугливо озираясь по сторонам. Её белая в крапинку шёрстка была слегка испачкана, а на правой части туловища и вовсе отсутствовала. Там были несильные ожоги. И на мордочке с ушками тоже. Левое ухо было собвисшим кончиком. Общим видом потрёпанный зверь.

— И как мы его назовём? — спросил Кейнан.

— Да, имя нужно придумать, — согласилась Врен. — Но только это не _он_ , а _она_.

Веня на полу, как и Чоппер рядом, мяукнул от удивления. Только что его потенциальный конкурент превратился в конкурентку.

— И всё-таки, как назовём?

— А давайте по принципу Веника, — предложил я. — Пусть будет Варя.

— Отличное имя, — Сабин потрепала кошеку по голове, от чего та съёжилась от страха. — А жить будешь у меня.


	14. Разведчики не дремлют

Следующие несколько деньков у нас выдались весёлые. У всей команды было дел по горло. Мы так и остались среди скал, где образовали временный лагерь. Каждый из нас по очереди следил за окрестностями и за передвижениями имперских краулеров.

Ещё и Веник стал себя как-то странно вести. В последнее время стал вытворять разные пакости и вечно старался обратить на себя внимание. Ну и мы дружно пришли к выводу, что он ревнует нас к Варе.

Белая в чёрную крапинку кошка жила в каюте Сабин и почти никуда не выходила, в основном из-за Вени. Её раны шли на поправку, но она почти не давалась в руки. Была слишком дикой. Хотя Сабин всё время пыталась её приручить.

Я из своей каюты вышел в кают-компанию. Скоро моя очередь вести наблюдения за краулерами. Перед нужно немного перекусить.

В кают-компании ко мне сразу подбежал Веня и стал требовательно мяукать. Причина этого поведения была предельно ясна — в миске снова закончился корм.

— Ну ты и троглодит, Вень, — сказал я и пошёл доставать новую упаковку кошачьей еды.

Вскоре лот-кот стал хрустеть на полу шариками вяленого мяса, а я сел у голостола, довольствуясь пакетиком с сублимированными продуктами.

Через какое-то время опустевшая упаковка полетела в мусорку. А я невольно бросил взгляд на дверной проём коридора. Что-то привлекло моё внимание. И правда, там, скрываясь в темноте, стояла Варя. Видимо, услышала, как я насыпаю корм в миску, вот и пришла.

— Варя, кис-кис, — похлопывая по поверхности дивана, позвал я, — иди сюда.

Кошечка на мгновение скрылась, но затем снова робко выглянула. Затем, шаг за шагом, сжимаясь в комок от каждого шороха, она стала подходить к миске, где до сих пор сидел Веник. Серый кот заметил, что кошечка приблизилась к нему, и резко заурчал, заставив её остановиться. Вскоре она осмелела и решила подойти прямо к миске. Но как только её носик приблизился к корму, Веник зарычал в голос и заставил Варю с визгом отскочить.

Мне жутко захотелось прописать коту пинка, но я удержался и просто продолжил наблюдать.

Несколько минут спустя Веня, наконец наевшись, соизволил отойти от своей миски. Он начал умываться и краем глаза наблюдал, как Варя доедает остатки корма.

Почему-то только сейчас я заметил, насколько Веник у нас большой. Они с Варей были почти ровесники, но даже несмотря на то, что она стандартного размера, кот рядом с ней казался великаном.

Сейчас она сидела и подёргивала согнутым ухом, а хвост был плотно прижат к телу. С этого ракурса мне был виден только здоровый бок, но я знал, что второй до сих пор выглядел ужасно. Сабин следит за ней и периодически обрабатывает раны, но ожоги ещё долго будут заживать.

Так, что-то я задерживаюсь, пора бы и честь знать. Нужно сменить Зеба. Я оставил котов самих разбираться друг с другом и вышел из кают-компании.

Снаружи корабля было тепло, приятный ветер дул с востока. Погода была идеальная, но на горизонте уже темнели грозовые тучи. Скоро явно начнётся ливень.

Я направился к месту, где должен был находится наблюдательный пост Зеба. Пока шёл, краем глаза заметил за собой движение. Когда же обернулся, то увидел Веника. Он за кем-то крался.

«Охотится» — подумал я и прибавил шаг.

— Ты малость задержался, — произнёс Зеб, как только увидел меня.

— Каюсь, — я поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Меня коты задержали.

— Опять эти коты, — буркнул Зеб. — С одним-то нахлопотались.

— Зато Вене не скучно.

— Теперь он будет охотиться за Варей? — спросил ласат, глядя мне за спину.

— Что? — не понял я и обернулся.

Веник, сжавшись в комок, крался за кем-то. Только сейчас я заметил его жертву. Варя! Эта робкая, как казалось, кошка всё время шла за мной, оставаясь незамеченной. А я-то думал, что она боится всего и вся. В отличие от Веника она была прирождённой охотницей.

— Видимо, будут со мной дозор нести

Зеб хмыкнул.

— Ладно. Твои заботы. Кстати, почаще поглядывай на восток, — предупредил он. — Там недавно клин истребителей приземлился. Не нравится мне всё это.

— Принято, — произнёс я и достал из кармана свой микробинокль.

Зеб ушёл, оставив меня один на один с лот-котами. Они сначала рыскали по округе, а потом Варя что-то нашла в траве и постоянно отгоняла от себя Веника.

Я перестал обращать на них внимание и сосредоточился на наблюдении. Как Зеби говорил, на востоке было как-то неспокойно. Мы недавно приметили около пяти краулеров, но все они были в нескольких десятках километров. И без бинокля казались мошками на горизонте.

Транспортники медленно ползли вдоль горизонта, оставляя за собой полосы выжженной земли. Небо над моей головой становилось всё темней. Надвигалась тучка.

Спустя минут десять я убрал от лица бинокль и потёр переносицу. Глаза слегка защипало. Пришлось на какое-то время дать им отдохнуть.

Вернувшись к занятию, я обвёл взглядом далёкую линию горизонта. Один из трёх краулеров пропал из виду, второй отошёл влево, а вот с третьим происходило что-то странное. Над ним кружил одинокий истребитель и вился столб дыма.

Так. Вот уже интересней. Кажется машинка сломалась. Я настроил изображение в бинокле чуть чётче… так и есть. С одной стороны двигателей краулер дымился.

«Нужно срочно доложить об этом Гере» — подумал я и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках комлинка.

— Вот Хатт, кажется я его забыл.

Нужно вернуться на корабль. Я осмотрелся в поисках лот-котов. Веник залез на накренившуюся скалу, а Варька рыскала снизу.

— Ребят, пошли на корабль.

Ни один из лот-котов не сдвинулся с места, только Варя посмотрела на меня и в следующий миг скрылась за скалой.

«Ладно, — подумал я. — Потом вернуться».

Я побежал в сторону «Призрака». Надо мной раздался раскат грома. Грозовая туча висела прямо над нами. Закрапал мелкий дождь, ещё обещавший перерасти в ливень.

Трап «Призрака» был открыт. А команда почти вся, за исключением Сабин и Чоппа, была в кают-компании.

— Что-то случилось? — сразу поинтересовалась Гера, только завидев меня.

— С одним из краулеров что-то случилось, — доложил я, слегка задыхаясь после быстрого бега. — Над ним летали несколько истребителей.

— И что ты хочешь этим сказать? — поинтересовался Кейнан.

— А то, что у нас есть шанс на него пробраться.

— Ну да, — согласилась Гера и повернулась к Кейнану. — Если он сломан, то на его починку уйдёт время. Остальные краулеры успеют уйти далеко. Это позволит нам пробраться на борт и найти данные до того, как его дружки доберутся до нас.

До Кейнана наконец дошёл смысл и он кивнул.

— Я пойду и сама посмотрю в чём дело, — сказала Гера. Затем остановилась и прислушалась.

Снаружи крупные капли дождя барабанили по обшивке. Снова громыхнуло.

— Только нужно взять плащ, — добавила она.

— Меня подожди, — ответил я и ушёл следом.

Снаружи стало темнее, чем ночью и уже лило как из ведра. Мне на какой-то миг показалось, что дождевик не выдержит такого напора и от него не будет толку.

Мы с Герой быстрыми шагами направились к моему наблюдательному пункту. Земля под ногами постепенно превращалась в липкую грязь, от этого идти становилось труднее.

Вскоре мы уже прибыли к нашему посту наблюдения. Я вспомнил, что коты так тут и остались. Осмотрелся, так оно и было. Оба лот-кота, не смотря на ливень, бегали по накренённой скале.

Ещё одна вспышка молнии осветила окрестности. Гера уже достала свой бинокль и устремила взор в даль. Я сделал то же самое.

Повреждённый краулер так и остался стоять на месте, да и остальные агрегаты из-за дождя прекратили свою работу.

Я принюхался и почувствовал запах мокрого пепла от сгоревших полей. Да, долго же будет восстанавливаться эта земля.

— Краулер действительно сломан, — произнесла Гера. Я едва расслышал её слова из-за шума дождя. — У него горят аварийные маяки.

— Судя по всему накрылся двигатель, — сказал я, вспомнив какая часть дымилась до дождя.

— И кажется повреждения произошли снаружи, — задумчиво произнесла Гера, вглядываясь вдаль. — Уж слишком много там рабочих.

— Значит они будут долго его чинить. И если повреждения снаружи, то добраться до него после дождя будет невозможно.

— Ты прав, — Гера убрала бинокль обратно в карман плаща. — Нужно действовать, пока не закончился дождь. Возвращаемся на корабль.

Она поднялась с земли и стала уходить. Я было последовал за ней, но меня отвлёк кошачий крик.

Мы вдвоём обернулись и увидели Веню, висящего на краю скалы. Видимо он оступился. До земли было не меньше трёх метров. Лот-кот скрёб задними лапами и мяукал, пытаясь забраться обратно.

Я уж было приготовился поймать кота Силой. Но не стал, так как увидел Варю. Белая в крапинку кошка подбежала на мяуканье Веника и свесилась с выступа, протягивая другу лапки. Я поразился этой милоте.

Вскоре Варя помогла ему взобраться на выступ. Вроде бы несерьёзная с виду ситуация, но Веник ещё несколько секунд отходил от шока. Он наверное испугался больше от неожиданности, чем от опасности падения.

Вскоре лот-кот подскочил к своей спасительнице и лизнул её в согнутое ухо. Та от неожиданности даже села. Конечно, неожиданно будет, если кот, который постоянно гонял тебя, теперь благодарит за спасение.

— Ладно вам, голубки, — сказала Гера, махнув им рукой. — Успеете ещё помурчать.

Лот-коты спустились на землю. Теперь Веник шёл более аккуратно. И причём шёл рядом с Варей, хотя обычно старался всегда выйти вперёд.

Я взял их обоих на руки. Оба кота оказались мокрые насквозь. От этого Варя стала казаться ещё меньше обычного.

Вскоре мы вернулись на корабль. Пока Гера созывала всех на планёрку, я насыпал оголодавшим котам корм в миску.

Не поверите, но Веня позволил Варе поесть первой.

Вот так вот кошечка изменила нам Веника. Кажется, они ещё подружатся.


	15. Разведчики не дремлют. Часть 2

К миссии мы готовились до полуночи по местному времени. Было принято решение выйти в 4 часа. Гера с Сабин за короткие сроки обдумали план и пересказали его нам. До краулеров нам придётся добираться двумя способами: на спидер-байках преодолеем бóльшую часть пути, а оставшиеся три-четыре километра пройдём пешком, чтобы нас не засекли. И если верить местным синоптикам, то погода будет нам помощником.

К слову, в операции участвуют пятеро: Гера, Сабин, Кейнан, Чоппер и я. Веника бы мы, конечно, оставили на корабле, но тут он сам себе хозяин… да и Зебу спокойней. Ведь они с Чоппером могут весь корабль вверх дном перевернуть даже поодиночке.

Ближе к часу ночи все разошлись по каютам, чтобы хоть немного поспать перед выходом.

Я проснулся от того, что Сабин заглянула в мою каюту, чтобы разбудить меня. Будильник заводить не стал, чтобы Зеба не будить. Разлепив глаза я первым делом почувствовал, что чего-то не хватает. И этим «чем-то» был Веник, обычно спящий у меня в ногах. Сейчас его не было.

Этот шерстяной комок, с момента нашего возвращения на «Признак», не отходил от Вари. Стал каким-то странным. А всё из-за того, что она спасла его шкурку от " ужасной участи» — падения с трёхметровой скалы. Ну хоть теперь бедную кошечку шугать не будет.

Аккуратно спрыгнув с койки, я вышел к остальным. Кейнан последний присоединился к остальным.

— Все готовы? — спросила Гера, посмотрев на каждого из нас. — А кот идёт?

С этими словами за моей спиной послышалось громкое «Мряу!», и Веник протиснулся между нами с Кейнаном.

— Значит, идут всё-таки шестеро? — констатировала Сабин.

— Ну раз все готовы, тогда выступаем, — приказала Гера.

***

Погода снаружи с прошлого вечера не изменилась ни капельки. Ливень, как из ведра, и оглушительный раскаты грома сопровождали нас всю дорогу.

До краулеров было чуть меньше сорока пяти километров. Разместившись на двух спидер-байках и накинув на себя дождевики, мы примерно за полчаса сократили это расстояние до четырёх километров. Потом спрятали байки за одной из немногих скал.

— Дальше пойдём пешком, — почти крикнула Гера, держа одной рукой капюшон, — чтобы нас не смогли засечь радарами.

— И нужно внимательней следить за окрестностями, — добавила Сабин, — чтобы не наскочить на кого-нибудь.

Мы кивнули, хотя это было почти незаметным жестом, и направились дальше.

Ветер дул нам навстречу и постоянно норовил сбить с ног. Веня, за которым я незаметно приглядывал, упорно шёл за мной. Его шерсть давно промокла насквозь. Но он уверенно шёл вперёд.

На весь пройденный путь ушло где-то около часа. Я всю дорогу боялся, что дождь закончится. А щё мы едва не прошли мимо краулера в этой темноте. Благо вспышка молнии осветила Кейнан путь, но он поздно сообразил что к чему и налетел на выступающую опору транспорта.

Гера ещё раз предупредила нас об опасности. Мы осмотрели местность, пока не нашли способ попасть наверх. Туда вели лестницы, но их нижние части были сняты для безопасности. Пришлось попрыгать, прежде чем подняться на борт.

Внутри было темно, душно и пахло дымом. Как только все поднялись, Гера дала команду расходиться.

— Мы с Кейнаном пойдём этим путём, — она махнула рукой в сторону левого коридора. — А вы с Сабин в другую. Кто первый доберётся до командного центра — сообщает по связи.

— Принято, — кивнул я и направился по заданной траектории. Сабин и Веник двинулись следом.

Свет в проходах был тусклый, лампы освещения в стенах оказались местами побитые, стены, мягко говоря, были не в лучшем состоянии. Местечко было жутким

После первых трёх поворотов мы едва не наскочили на двух рабочих. Но Веник шёл впереди и предупредил нас. Мы подождали, пока они пройдут мимо. Для этого нам пришлось буквально слиться с местностью. Благо позволяла местная обстановка. Куча старых ящиков составила нам укрытие.

— Долго ещё идти? — спросил я, взглядом провожая уходящие тени на стенах.

Сабин что-то набрала на наручном датападе:  
— Тут недалеко. Мы как раз зашли с восточного входа. Пошли.

Мы выдвинулись дальше. Чем ближе мы подходили к нужному нам командному центру, тем тише становился звук двигателей. Хотя, если верить той информации об этих железяках, то в этой части должен быть ещё один мотор. Видимо он и сломался накануне.

Мы завернули ещё раз направо и чуть нос к носу не столкнулись с отрядом штурмовиков. Да, вот такие мы везучие. И что они тут забыли? Ах да, поломка, имперская собственность. Карабаст.

Вовремя увернувшись от встречи с ведроголовыми, мы шмыгнули в какую-то подсобку, судя по находившимся в ней вещам. Заржавевший старый дроид-уборщик всем своим видом показывал, что сюда давно никто не заглядывал.

Веня, спрятавшийся у меня в ногах, мяукнул.

— Мы почти пришли, — ответила Сабин, обращаясь больше ко мне, чем к коту. — Штурмовики ушли?

Я находился к двери ближе всех, поэтому смог высунуть нос в коридор и разведать местность. Чисто. Повезло во второй раз.

— Нужно быстрее дойти до нужного места быстрее чем нас поймают. Не думаю, что нам удастся уворачиваться от любого встречного.

— Тогда пошли, чего стоишь?

Сабин бесцеремонно вытолкала меня из подсобки. И мы уже бегом направились вдоль проходов.

С виду краулер казался не таким уж и большим, но внутри был целый лабиринт грязных, коротких и запутанных проходов. Потребовалось время, чтобы сориентироваться.

— Карта показывает, что цель близко, — Сабин сняла свой шлем и внимательно изучала датапад. — Но там охрана. Что делать будем?

— А если их оглушить?

— Хочешь всех тут на уши поставить?

— Тогда как попасть внутрь?

— Не знаю.

С минуту мы стояли, раздумывая. Время терять нельзя. Я стал осматриваться. И наткнулся глазами на лот-кота. Точно!

— А может Веника пошлём? У него и опыт есть.

— А это мысль. Веник, иди сюда.

Лот-кот подбежал к Сабин. Та опустилась на колено и дала коту инфокуб.

— Ищи любой порт. Засунь это туда и жди сигнала, — она погладила зверя по спине. — Затем вытаскивай и неси обратно. Понял?

Кот мяукнул. А я ещё раз убедился, что эта зверюга нас отлично понимает. Если бы ещё разговаривать умел… хотя нет, лучше не надо.

— А как он туда попадёт? — Сабин поднялась и надела шлем.

Я уже знал, что ей ответить:  
— Через вентиляцию.

Этих люков в потолках было очень много. Один из них я смог открыть и посадить туда кота. Тот сразу скрылся в темноте.

— Кому расскажешь, не поверят, — сказала Сабин.

— Ты это о чём?

— Кто бы знал, что миссия Альянса сейчас зависит от лот-кота, — она даже рассмеялась.

— Он справится, — уверенно произнёс я. — А ты пока с Герой свяжись.

***

Веник крался в темноте вентиляционной. Колготки лап мерзко скребли по металлическому покрытию шахты. Было темно. Ещё и дымом несло, что аж глаза слезились. Нужно место было где-то рядом. Нужно только спуск найти.

Ориентируясь в кромешной тьме, кот свернул влево, после чего пол немного пошёл вниз. Впереди замаячила тонкая полоска света, наверняка ещё один люк.

Кот сильнее стиснул предмет в пасти и прибавил шаг. Его неожиданно спугнула струя пара, вырвавшаяся из тонкой трубки в стене. Кот припустил, что есть сил и вскоре достиг этой полоски света.

Это и вправду был люк. Только он открывался не вниз, как прошлый, а наверх. Это вызвало трудности. Но Веник славился своим умением открывать любые двери.

Опустив голову в образовавшийся проём, он осмотрелся. Тут были странные машины, работающие в полумраке. Но кот сразу понял, что ему не сюда.

Неожиданно он почувствовал, что его хвоста что-то коснулось. Едва не свалившись вниз, Веник с шипением подпрыгнул и обернулся. Варя!

Перед ним стояла белая кошечка в чёрную крапинку. Согнутое ушко забавно свесилось в сторону. Она мяукнула.

Веник сначала зарычал на неё от испуга, но потом сразу замолчал и боднул головой в плечо. Интересно, как она люда попала?! Прокралась за ним? А она не так проста, как кажется. Ладно, нет времени спорить. Нужно действовать.

Отстранившись от подруги, Веня развернулся и зашагал дальше. Варя пошла следом за ним. Вот и угораздило её пойти следом. Хотя Веник и не сердился. Он ведь и сам таким был когда-то, увязался за хозяином на миссию…

Длинный проход шахты неожиданно закончился, и перед котом предстала развилка. Принюхавшись, лот-кот было направился в левую сторону, но Варя мяукнула, окликивая его. Затем кивнула на правый проход.

Веня не знал, верить ли ей, но всё-таки пошёл следом. Вместе они нашли очередную полоску света в полу и совместными усилиями открыли заслонку.

Нашёл! Веня нашёл нужное место. Он опустил голову вниз и осмотрелся. Да. Это была командная рубка. С одной стороны большое окно, с другой много панелей, как в летающем доме. За ними сидел странный зеленокожий с большими тёмными глазами и забавными рожками на голове.

Кот спрыгнул вниз, используя ближайшую панель, как посадочную площадку. Варя осталась наверху. Зеленокожий ничего не заметил, и Веня стал искать порт в стене. Побродив по помещению, он нашёл, что искал, и вставил туда принесённый предмет.

Тот тихо моргнул лампочками. Кот стал ждать. Сверху обеспокоенно мяукнула Варя. Вскоре чёрный предмет издал странный писк, который Веня воспринял, как сигнал.

Но не он один услышал сигнал. Аппарат сверху тоже издал писк. Причём достаточно громкий.

Зеленокожий рабочий сразу всполошился, подскочил со своего места и что-то закричал. Веня с испугу выхватил предмет и бросился бежать.

Затем открылась дверь, внутрь забежали двое солдат в белой броне. Все трое всполошились.

Веня стал искать способ забраться обратно наверх. Но его быстро заметили белые солдаты и попытались схватить. После недолгой погони лот-кот оказался зажат в угол.

Но Варя не осталась в стороне. Она спрыгнула вниз и пронзительно завизжала. Это дало Вене время, чтобы смыться. Они вдвоём запрыгнули обратно вентиляционную шахту и бросились бежать со всех лап. Вот так вот Варя второй раз спасла Веника.

***

Мы простояли в этом тёмном коридоре больше двадцати минут. Но Веня не появлялся. Мне уже стало за него страшно. Мало ли, что могло случиться. Но тут у Сабин пикнул датапад.

— Вот молодец котик, — сказала она, активно что-то набирая на экране. — Он смог добраться. Даже не верится.

— Ты не верила в нашего героя? — спросил я.

— Ну он же всё-таки лотальский кот.

Я махнул рукой:  
— Ладно, качай всё, что нужно и сматываемся отсюда, как только кот вернётся.

Вскоре Сабин закончила скачивание. Но почти сразу после этого где-то недалеко от нас зашумела сирена.

— Кажется на файлах была защита, — растерянно сказала Сабин. — Нам каюк, если кота поймают с информацией.

— Не поймают, — успокоил её я. — Веня справится.

Хотя полной уверенности в этом у меня не было.

— Скоро тут штурмовики появятся. Прятаться нужно.

— У нас несколько секунд в запасе. Ведь все сейчас чинят поломку, — сказала Сабин. — Или работают в грузовом.

Время потянулось слишком медленно. Мы с минуты на минуту ждали, что из-за угла вот-вот выскочит отряд штурмовиков. Но первым на меня выскочил Веник. Он прыгнул из люка вентиляции мне на плечо, от чего я сильно испугался.

— Веня, твою мышь, — зашипел на него я, но не успел закончить. На меня ещё что-то прыгнуло. Варя.

— А ты тут как оказалась?! — Сабин была удивлена не меньше меня. Веник мяукнул, отдавая мне инфокуб.

— Ладно, нет времени на разборки, — сказал я. — Слушай, Варя на твоей совести. Следи за ней.

Не дожидаясь ответа от кота, я бросился бежать обратно.

С Герой и Кейнаном мы встретились у того места, где поднялись на борт. Затем все вместе выбрались наружу, под проливной дождь и бросились бежать, оставив имперцев с носом.

***

На «Призрак» мы вернулись уже утром. Все промокшие насквозь, уставшие и довольные успешной миссией. А довольней всех были наши лот-коты. Которые сидели у обозревателя и сушили шерсть.

— Всё, — сказал я. — Теперь имперцы всерьёз будут думать, что Сопротивление дрессирует котов, для шпионства.

— Зато теперь у нас будет свой маленький шпионский отряд, — хохотнула Сабин.

— Молодцы, наши котики, — добавила Гера. — Ладно, пойду свяжусь с Сато.

Да, это уж отличные приключения.


	16. Коты или бабочки?

Наконец-то закончились все дела. Вновь воцарилось безделье. Нам уже несколько дней ничего не поручали. Ну мы и воспользовались этим свободным временем. Притаились на какой-то планетке, и устроили генеральную на «Призраке». Потом собрались погулять по окрестностям.

А приземлились мы в лесу с высокими тропическими деревьями. Километрах в двух от нас находилось озеро, а на востоке возвышались горы. И главное — никакой Империи. Красота. Ещё и солнышко припекает.

Выбрались мы на природу, оставив Чоппа следить за кораблём. Сначала всё дружно любовались открывающимся видом дикой природы и со временем разбрелись по лесу. Я ушёл в сторону гор, но вскоре вернулся оттуда, так как запутался в кустах колючек, преграждавших путь, и решил больше не рисковать. Возвращаясь, наткнулся на Сабин. Та делала наброски натюрмортов на планшете. Рядом с ней бегала Варя и охотилась на цветочки с пушистыми бутонами.

— Ну как отдых? — спросил я, выходя из кустов и пытаясь вырвать ногу из крепких объятий плюща.

— У меня прекрасно, — ответила Сабин, а потом посмотрела на меня. — А у тебя, я вижу, не очень?

— Наткнулся на колючки, решил вернуться.

— А мне тут очень нравится. Тут красиво.

Варя, путавшаяся пару минут назад под ногами, отвлекла нас громким «Мяу!». Как выяснилось, она поймала что-то. Или кого-то. И этот кто-то явно был живым.

— Фу, Варь, выплюнь, — Сабин поморщилась.

— Да это птенец, — я наконец смог рассмотреть добычу кошки. — Это пернатая крылатка.

— Кто-кто? — переспросила Сабин.

— Крылатка, — повторил я, — пернатая. Я таких видел. Они очень интересные.

— И чем же это страшное чудо может быть интересным? — Сабин попыталась рассмотреть птенца. — Фу, какой страшный.

— Зато после окукливания становится красивой птицей.

— После чего?

— После окукливания, — ответил я. — Как бабочки, эти птицы заворачиваются в рулончик из своего детского пуха и воды. Сидят там какое-то время, а потом получается красивая птичка.

Варя, слушавшая мои слова, выплюнула птенца и прижала его к земле лапками. Бедняга забился и запищал.

— А ещё он мышками питается, — добавил я.

Лот-кошка убрала лапки с тельца и обнюхала его. А затем позволила уйти.

— Чего это она? — поинтересовалась Сабин.

— Видимо, в её понятии, если хищник — значит друг.

— Может пойдём к кораблю?

— Пошли.

Мы отправились в сторону «Призрака». Я по пути отцеплял от одежды приставшие колючки.

Наше возвращение затянулось на полчаса, так как меня пришлось вытаскивать из впадины между корнями деревьев. Нет, всё-таки не люблю я лес… или он меня не любит? Так вот, вернулись мы наконец. И сразу увидели забавную картину: Кейнан со шваброй в руках оттирал борт корабля.

— С чего вдруг продолжение каторги? — поинтересовалась Сабин у Геры, которая чутко следила за работой Джарруса.

— А вы тут змей видели? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Синдулла.

— Ну, нет, — хором ответили мы, переглянувшись в недоумении.

— А вот этот вот нашёл, — Гера махнула рукой на Кейнана, который поправлял тряпку на швабре. — И попытался нас познакомить.

Я хихикнул, но сразу же постарался замаскировать это под кашель. А то мало ли, и я ещё под горячую руку попаду.

— Ну вы ведь похожи, — подал голос Кейнан.

Гера вместо ответа запустила в него второй мокрой тряпкой, которую держала в руках.

— Я предлагаю, тогда не мешаться у них под ногами и пойти выпить кафа, — тихо предложила Сабин.

— На корабле сидеть скучно.

— Зато безопасно, — Сабин украдкой посмотрела на Геру. — А я тебя вязать спицами научу.

— Ты вязать умеешь?

— Ну да, пошли. Кстати, а где Варя?

— Наверное, к Венику на корабль убежала.

Поднимаясь по лестнице в кабину пилота, я понял, что нас ждёт что-то не очень хорошее. На это указывали куски красных ниток на полу.

— Видимо коты добрались до клубка, — пробормотала Сабин, проходя в кают-компанию. И сразу оттуда позвала меня.

Я прошёл туда и увидел картину маслом: вокруг ножек всей мебели в помещении обвязаны нити того, что ещё недавно было клубком Сабин, образуя из каюты паутину. А в углу, жалобно мяукая, лежали два лот-кота, от ушей до хвоста обмотанные нитками. Сабин улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Эзра, смотри, коты окуклились.

Загибаясь от смеха, я стал пробираться к бедным котам сквозь эту паутину. Видно Веник нашёл нитки Сабин и решил поиграть.

Варю я вытащил почти сразу, она не успела сильно запутаться. А вот Веника пришлось из этого «кокона» выстригать.

— Научились вязать, — сказал я, выпутывая из плена стул.

— Это он ещё не самый большой клубок нашёл.

— Не самый большой?! — я издал истерический смешок и обхватил руками образовавшуюся гору из нитей, представляя масштабы самого клубка.

— Хорошо хоть Гера не нашла их первой, — Сабин посмотрела на лот-котов, которые с виноватым видом сидели перед нами, опустив уши.

— Ну, по крайней мере, Веня мыть пол уже умеет.

Мы засмеялись, а снаружи раздался всплеск воды и шум удара ведра об обшивку.

— Всё, каюк джедаю, — констатировала Сабин, оглянувшись.


	17. Добро пожаловать домой

_Лотал. Северное полушарие.  
Местные поля._

Два лотальских кота весёлой рысью сбежали по трапу корабля и направились в полевую траву. Веник старался бежать не так быстро, чтобы Варя смогла за ним угнаться.

— Можешь не ждать меня, — громко мяукнула Варя, глядя, как Веник вновь остановился. — Если надо будет, то я тебя ещё и обгоню.

— Уверена? — мяукнул в ответ Веня и сел, почёсывая задней лапой за ухом.

— Ещё как, — притворно рыкнула Варя и прыгнула на Веню.

Тот ожидал какую атаку, но всё равно поддался и позволил повалить себя на землю. Они вместе покатились по траве. Затем Варя извернулась и несильно ухватила друга за хвост.

— Ладно-ладно, — наигранно заскулил Веник, — сдаюсь, твоя взяла.

Варя отпустила его хвост:  
— Вот так вот.

Она села и облизрула грудку. Веня поднялся с земли и отряхнул шерсть. Поток тёплого ветра пронёсся над землёй и всколыхнул траву.

— Тут красиво, — сказала кошечка, оглядев поля. — Хорошее место.

— Хозяева любят останавливаться в таких местах, — мяукнул Веня.

— А я знаю место ещё лучше, — Варя вскинула ушки, неожиданно что-то вспомнив. — Не так далеко отсюда. Пошли туда.

— Пойдём, — подскочил кот.

Лот-коты в припрыжку побежали прочь от корабля, почти по уши утопая в траве. Был уже полдень, и солнце сильно припекало. Но редковатая полевая трава не давала спасительной тени, поэтому коты быстро выдохлись и перешли на шаг. Веня даже язык высунул.

— А далеко идти до твоего места? — поинтересовался он, посмотрев на небо.

— Нет, — ответила спутница. — Раньше я преодолевала такие расстояния быстрее, чем утреннее солнце добиралось до зенита.

— Ты путешествовала?

Кошечка остановилась, чтобы обнюхать ямку и проверить её на наличие воды.

— Немного, — наконец ответила она. — После того, как покинула норку кошки-матери, я шла много дней подряд. А потом поселилась там, где вы меня спасли.

— А я ни разу не путешествовал, — Веня вдруг грустно опустил ушки. — Я даже кошку-мать не помню. Помню только тот день, когда меня нашёл Молодой Хозяин.

Варя положила свой хвост ему на плечо, выражая сочувствие.

— Значит, ты и семью свою не знаешь?

Веник помотал головой.

— А я своих родителей всегда узнаю. Да и ты тоже сможешь узнать, если встретишь. У каждого есть такой инстинкт.

— Какой? — вскинул голову кот.

— Я не знаю, как это сказать… Но у тебя он есть, я уверена. Это что-то вроде врождённых чувств и талантов.

— Я не замечал такого, — Веня пробормотал себе под нос. — Возможно нет у меня такого.

Долгое время Веня шёл молча и обдумывал сказанное. От долгой ходьбы он натёр лапы о сухую и жёсткую траву. А когда уже вновь собрался спросить, долго ли идти, то в нос ему ударил запах влаги.

— Вот мы и пришли, — сказала Варя, уходя вперёд.

Лот-кот посмотрел вдаль и мяукнул от изумления. Они пришли к морю! Видимо он так задумался, что не услышал плеска волн. Перед ним бесконечная водная гладь уходила далеко за горизонт. Над водой летали какие-то птицы и изредка разрезали воздух противными криками.

Прямо перед ними стояла высокая скала, а вокруг неё ещё с десяток скал поменьше. Вид был завораживающий.

— Тут и вправду очень красиво, — признался Веня.

— Это чудесное место, — Варя улыбнулась, а затем подняла ушки и облизнулась. — А ещё тот можно поймать себе обед.

Веня тут же навострил уши, прислушиваясь. Сухой корм — это, конечно хорошо, но ведь свежая дичь всегда всегда лучше.

— Давай поохотимся, — предложил он.

Кошечка не стала отвечать. Вместо этого она пригнулась к земле и стала слушать, затем медленно скрылась из виду в траве. Веник тоже не стал долго ждать и весь обратился в слух. Первое время он тихо крался в траве и не слышал ничего, кроме плеска волн на берегу. Но потом различил тихое попискивание за одним из небольших валунов.

«Попалась, мышка, — подумал он, — видимо, устроила себе гнездо под камнем».

Безшумно переставляя лапы, лот-кот стал обходить камни сбоку. И вот из-за одного невысокого показалась светло-коричневая спинка жертвы. Она активно рыла землю в поисках съедобных корешков. Кот инстинктивно подобрался, напружинил лапы и прыгнул. Спустя миг крыса уже безжизненно свисала из пасти охотника. Прикопав добычу, чтобы забрать на обратном пути, он пошёл дальше, ведь одной тощей лот-крысой не насытишься.

У другой скалы был только запах крысы, но её самой видно не было. Запах уходил в траву. Веник отправился по следу. И когда он уже нашёл свою добычу, и собирался прагнуть на неё из засады, но над его головой громко крикнула птица. Крыса дёрнулась в сторону, но Венику удалось подцепить её лапой, а затем и укусить. Бросив в след гадкой птице гневный взгляд и парочку проклятий, охотник отправился обратно.

С Варей он встретился у той же скалы. Она вышла из травы одновременно с Веником. В пасти у неё болталась тушка небольшой крысы.

— Отличный улов, — мяукнул Веня, положив своих крыс на землю.

— Но ты меня всё-таки обошёл, — кошека опустила свою добычу рядом.

— Последнюю мне чуть птица не спугнула, — признался лот-кот, — едва поймал.

— Какой же ты молодец, — Варя лизнула Веню в ухо. — Теперь можно их съесть.

Она взяла одну крысу, пойманную Веником, а тот в свою очередь взял её крысу. А последнюю они поделили на двоих.

И теперь оба кота сидели и облизывались. Веня почему-то опустил ушки и смотрел в землю грустным и задумчивым взглядом. Варя, закончив умывание, тоже неожиданно застыла, даже не убрав язык, ушки её встали торчком.

— Что с тобой? — поинтересовался Веник, заметив странное поведение подруги.

— Ты говоришь, что помнишь только то, как тебя нашёл Молодой Хозяин, верно?

— Да, — ответил лот-кот, не понимая к чему клонит Варя.

— А кто тогда учил тебя охотиться? Уж явно не Хозяева.

Веник всерьёз задумался. Он ведь и вправду сам научился ловить мышей. Просто делал то, что ему казалось правильным и много тренировался.

— Я не знаю, мне казалось, я всегда это умел.

— Вот это и есть твой врождённый инстинкт, — мяукнула Варя. — Об этом я тебе говорил. Ведь меня учили родители, а ты сам тренировался. Я уверена, что ты сможешь найти своих родных.

Веник поднял ушки. Но даже если это так, он ведь даже и не знает, где их искать.

— Видимо, и смогу, — дёрнул он левым ухом. — Если подвернётся такая возможность.

— Ты что, совсем по ним не скучаешь?

— Да я даже не помню их. Моя семья — это Молодой Хозяин и остальные на корабле. Пусть даже мы не ладим иногда, но они меня не бросят.

— а ты вообще других котов когда-нибудь видел?

Веник задумался, прокручивая в голове воспоминания. Во всех были только хозяева. Но неожиданно перед глазами мелькнула бурая шерсть. Он вспомнил кошку, за которой когда-то погнался. После этого её ещё поймали хозяева.

— Помню одну, — мяукнул он. — Я за ней погнался до города, а там нас поймали хозяева. Они ещё ей имя дали… кажется, Каце.

— А ты не поинтересовался о её настоящем имени? — Варя села и обвила лапки хвостом.

— Мы с ней и не разговаривали, — Веня дёрнул ушами, а потом надолго задумался. — Но она мне не родня. Теперь я в этом уверен.

Варя лизнула Веника в ухо, а затем поднялась с земли. Веник тоже поднялся.

— Пойдём со мной, — позвала кошечка, затем повернулась и направилась к самой большой скале на берегу. Она была чуть наклонена к морю, поэтому можно было забраться на её верхушку. Это лот-коты и сделали. — Осторожно, — предупредила Варя и улыбнулась, — не сорвись вниз.

Веник фыркнул, вспомнив то, как он едва не упал с такой скалы в дождливую ночь. Но без приключений забрался на верхушку и сел. Варя опустилась справа от него.

Им открылся вид на бескрайнее море. Над ним кружили шумные птицы. И солнце спускалось к горизонту.

— А что ты имела ввиду, говоря о «настоящем имени»? — неожиданно спросил Веник.

Варя дёрнула согнутым ухом, не отрывая взгляда от водной глади.

— Это имя, которое нам даёт кошка-мать, — ответила она, — А не люди.

— А какое было имя у тебя?

— У меня их было два, как и заведено у диких кошек, — Варя посмотрела на свои лапки, — одно детское, которое дала мать-кошка, а другое она позволила мне выбрать самой, перед тем, как я покинула нору.

— И какое было первое?

Варя немного смущённо посмотрела на Веника:  
— Меня звали Пискля.

— Милое имя, — лот-кот махнул хвостом. — Это потому что пищала?

— Почти, — Варя вновь посмотрела на море. — У меня был самый громкий голос. А ещё я с громким писком бросалась на братьев в игре.

Веник тоже устремил взгляд на море. Было так хорошо сидеть вдвоём под солнцем на скале. И сейчас кот приметил, что Варя старается держаться к нему левым боком. Всегда. Наверное это из-за шрамов, оставшихся после ожогов. Тонкие розовые полосы шли от правой щеки, до середины бока, уродуя красивую шерсть кошки. Но они были малозаметны. Рассмотреть их издали очень трудно. Но видимо Варя стесняется показывать их.

Заплутав в своих мыслях, Веник лёг на край скалы, зажмурился от солнца. И сам не заметил, как задремал.

***

После полудня Эзра вернулся с улицы обратно на корабль. Небольшая физическая нагрузка в жаркий день вымотала его сильнее, чем что-либо. Он вошёл в кают-компанию, чтобы налить себе воды на кухне. За столиком он сразу увидел Сабин. Она проверяла один из своих бластеров. Вид у неё был задумчивый.

Бросив краткое «Привет», Эзра зашёл на кухню и налил себе стакан воды, сразу осушил его и налил ещё. Затем вернулся в кают-компанию.

— О чём задумалась? — спросил он, присаживаясь на другой конец диванчика.

— Я? — переспросила Сабин, посмотрев на него. — А, да так, ни о чём… Хотя, я думаю о Варе.

— А что с ней не так?

— Да с ней-то как раз всё в порядке, — Сабин взяла второй бластер в руки. — Но мы ведь Гере обещали, что отпустим её как только вылечим.

— Но она прижилась у нас, — сказал Эзра, поставив полупустой стакан на стол. — Да и с Веником подружилась.

— Вот и я о том же, — вздохнула Сабин. — Вряд ли она уйдёт теперь. Да и Веник наверняка не захочет променять миску на поля. Он для этого слишком домашний.

— И что же делать будем?

— Нужно с Герой поговорить, — Сабин вытянула руку с бластером и прицелилась в воображаемую мишень. — Хотя, она, кажется, забыла.

— Все привязались к этим лот-котам, — Эзра допил остатки воды из стакана. — А, кстати… где они?

— Наверное, спят где-нибудь. Ну что, пошли к Гере? — Сабин убрала бластеры на место и поднялась.

— Пошли, — Бриджер последовал за ней.

***

Варя открыла глаза и поняла, что солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, а на его место медленно взбираются луны. Море окрасилось красным цветом, а над ним так же неизменно летали птицы.

Кошечка встала и потянулась. Затем резко подняла голову и осмотрела скалу. Веника нигде не было. Место, где он спал, было холодное, а его запах уходил вниз, в траву.

Варя спустилась и стала обнюхивать землю, как позади неё раздался шелест травы. Кошка испуганно развернулась, но вскоре расслабилась и замурлыкала. Это вернулся Веник. Но в зубах он тащил тушку крысы и перо.

— Где ты был? — Варя подскочила к нему. — Я испугалась. А это что?

Лот-кот остановился и положил свою ношу на землю. Затем положил перед подругой перо.

— Это той птицы, что чуть не спугнула мне мышь на охоте, — гордо заявил он. — Теперь будет знать, как дичь распугивать.

Варя замурлыкала ещё громче и боднула друга головой. Перо, которое он ей дал, было большим и красивым: светло-коричневое с более тёмными полосами и с чёрными краями.

— А мышь я тебе поймал.

— Какой ты смелый охотник, — Варя принялась за ужин.

Вскоре они уже шли по траве. Пора было возвращаться на корабль. Хозяева, наверняка, искать их начали. На небе уже зажглись звёзды, поля погрузились в полумрак. На горизонте мерцал огнями какой-то город.

Веник перешёл на лёгкий бег, и Варя последовала за ним. До «Призрака» был совсем недалеко.

— Хорошо прогулялись, — заметил Веник на бегу.

— Ага, — мяукнула Варя.

— Но мы наконец-то вернёмся, — произнёс он. — Знаешь, я никогда бы, наверное не смог жить дикой жизнью. Не моё это. Но я могу сказать одно: если мне выпадет шанс найти своих, то я им воспользуюсь.

Теперь они мчались изо всех сил. Корабль уже показался перед ними. Его трап был опущен, и лампы в грузовом отсеке освещали небольшой участок травы.

Добежав до трапа, Веник остановился, чтобы отдышаться.

— Вот мы и пришли.

— А ведь знаешь, я тоже привыкла к твоим хозяевам, — неожиданно призналась Варя. — Но я думаю, что меня скоро отпустят на волю.

— Это почему? — спросил Веник.

— Меня же взяли, только чтобы вылечить, — кошка осмотрела на шрамы на боку. — А я уже здорова.

— Чушь всё это, — прервал её лот-кот. — К тебе все привязались. Никто и не подумает тебя выгонять.

На трапе показался Эзра, видимо услышал мяуканье. Он окликнул котов:  
— Вернулись наконец. Идите внутрь.

— Пошли, — сказал кот и подтолкнул подругу.

Они поднялись в кают-компанию. Там сидела Сабин, а рядом катался Чоппер. Он что-то пробурчал.

— Ужин готов, — Сабин махнула рукой на миски на полу. Теперь их стояло уже две. И на них красовались надписи «Веник» и «Варя». — Добро пожаловать домой.

Врен наклонилась, чтобы погладить белую кошечку. А Веник мяукнул:  
— Видишь, что я тебе говорил.


End file.
